Uma nova chance ao amor
by Double Side
Summary: Naruto e Sakura assumem seu namoro. Hinata ficam desolada e promete nunca mais se apaixonar. Mas ela não contava em ter Lee ao seu lado. LeeHina. Tentem ler, acho que vocês irão gostar :D
1. Capítulo 1

_Oi gente!_

_Mil desculpas por ter tirado a fic do ar neste fim de semana, mas minha querida Tifa me alertou de alguns sérios erros de digitação. Como fiquei sem computador de março até o final do mês passado, eu realmente não prestei muita atenção em erros de português ou digitação e como os programas que eu estava utilizando ou era em inglês ou não corrigia os erros, fiquei "cega" XD_

_Mais uma vez, espero que curtam a fic :)_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu nunca rasgaria meus roteiros e nem colocaria um pinico na cabeça.**

_

* * *

_

**Uma nova chance ao amor.**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Eu te amo. - os orbes albinos abriram-se surpresos e a face tornou-se rubra.

-Eu... também te amo, Naruto. - ela abriu um largo sorriso. O loiro aproximou-se da garota, acariciou suavemente as maçãs rosadas e beijou timidamente seus lábios.

O coração de Hinata acelerou. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, aquilo só podia ser um sonho seu!

Os lábios separaram-se.

-Você aceita o meu amor – a Hyuuga fechou as mãos contra o peito enquanto Naruto estendia a mão - Sakura-chan?

-Sim! - entrelaçou seus dedos nos do loiro.

Partiram em direção à Konoha.

**XXX**

Hinata permaneceu atrás do grande carvalho de onde assitira a declaração de Naruto e Sakura. Enxugou as lágrimas – não conseguira evitá-las – e resolveu voltar para a aldeia.

Naruto já havia espalhado a notícia sobre seu namoro com Sakura e a cidade toda comentava sobre o assunto.

Três anos antes, Hinata revelara seu amor ao Jinchuuriki quando libertou-o das armadilhas de Pein. Ela, mesmo com sua indiscutível força e habilidade, não fora pário para ele... Se a Haruno não tivesse lhe prestado os primeiros socorros, com certeza faria compania à seu tio. Naquela época percebeu que Sakura, aos poucos, respondia aos sentimentos de Naruto, porém a jovem Hyuuga sempre mantivera alguma esperança.

Quando Neji comentou que Sakura encontrava-se na floresta colhendo ervas medicinais, ela foi ao seu encontro para ajudá-la. Assim que avistou-a, Hinata surpreendeu-se ao vê-la com Naruto. Escondeu-se atrás da primeira árvore que viu, diminuiu ao máximo seu chacra e, por mais errada que julgava ser sua ação, escutou a conversa deles.

Sentiu-se triste ao lembrar de tudo tão nitidamente.

Caminhou até sua casa, retirou as sandálias e subiu para seu quarto – agradecendo não ter sido avistada pelos empregados. Abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegou um velho álbum que montara com as fotos dos times a cada ano. Folheou-o calmamente observando as fotos com um pequeno sorriso. Sua imagem favorita era, sem dúvidas, uma do Time 7 na qual Sasuke e Naruto brigavam enquanto Sakura parecia gritar para que Naruto deixasse "seu Sasuke-kun" em paz e Kakashi tentava acalmá-los.

-_Hinata-nee! - _ouviu batidas em sua porta. Guardou o álbum no lugar.

-Sim, Hanabi? - a caçula entrou no quarto e olhou diretamente nos olhos da irmã.

-Eu soube. - encostou-se no vão da porta e cruzou os braços.

-As notícias voam, não? - sorriu.

Hanabi franziu o cenho.

-E então? O que vai fazer? - Hinata juntou os dedos e bateu um no outro, olhando para baixo. Sua face era escondida pelos cabelos longos. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, o que fez Hanabi fechar a porta e se aproximar da irmã. - Não vai fazer **nada** a respeito disso?

-Não há o que fazer, Hanabi-chan.

O semblante da mais nova demonstrava certa irritação.

-Então você vai simplesmente desistir? - a outra confirmou – Você é tão _patética._

Hanabi suspirou quando sua irmã baixou mais ainda o rosto. Beijou-lhe rapidamente a testa e saiu do quarto, fechando cuidadosamente a porta. Hinata passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando a franja para trás. Abraçou um travesseiro e deitou na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

**XXX**

Hanabi voltou à cozinha onde Neji continuava com sua refeição.

A garota dirigiu ao primo um olhar de desaprovação.

-O que houve desta vez?

-Não se faça de inocente, Neji! Você **sabe **o que houve!

-Ela iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. - deu de ombros.

-Precisava ser deste jeito? - bateu as mãos na mesa em que Neji estava sentado.

Não conseguiu confrontá-lo com o que lhe fora dito.

_-__Você preferia vê-la sofrendo iludida?_

**XXX**

-Lee!

-Yo, Haru-chan! - socou uma última vez a árvore antes de dirigir sua atenção à ruiva.

-Já disse para não usar "chan" no meu nome, Lee. - o garoto riu sem jeito e a menor prosseguiu - Gai-sensei quer nos ver.

-Yosh! - fez sua costumeira pose – Quer apostar corrida?

Haru sorriu. Ambos cotaram até três e correram até o dormitório. Chegaram empatados, mas a garota sempre discutia quem havia ganhado. Como a ponta de sua espada estava mais a frente de seu corpo, ela dizia-se vencedora. Lee apenas sorriu. Evitava brigar com a ruiva, ele sempre acabava apanhando muito.

-Lee, Haru! - Gai abriu a porta do dormitório e sorriu aos mais novos.

-Yo, Gai-sensei! - Lee exclamou enquanto Haru murmurava um "puxa-saco" e se colocava entre os homens.

-O que você queria falar conosco, sensei?

-Calma, Haru-chan! - Lee interveio e a garota olhou-o de canto. Decidiu afastar-se. Ela não estava de bom-humor.

Gai fingiu tossir, olhou de Haru para Lee e de Lee para Haru. Lee sorriu alegremente e Haruno Sakura lhe veio à mente quando Maito exclamou:

-Vamos voltar à Konoha!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Tudo relacionado ao anime/mangá Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Apenas Haru e esta história são minhas propriedades.**

* * *

_-Vamos voltar à Konoha!_

**Capítulo 2:**

_-_É sério, Gai-sensei?

-Como o fogo da juventude, Lee!

Lee sorria como um idiota – ao ver de Haru – ao lembrar-se da garota com nome de flor. Sua face corou levemente e vários corações apareceram à sua volta. Haru acabou com aquela cena pisando fortemente em seu pé direito, o que fez Lee segurá-lo enquanto pulava de um lado para o outro.

-Qual o motivo para isso, sensei?

-Hn? - Maito olhou para a mais nova sem entender. - O que quis dizer com isso, Haru?

-Faz três anos que a Kyuubi no Youko foi destruída e, acabada a guerra, não há nada o que se fazer lá.

-Ora, minha cara...

-EU VOU VER A SAKURA-CHAN! - Lee abraçou Haru, apertando-a.

-Lee, me solte! - Haru bateu com força no estômago de Lee, fazendo-o se curvar de dor e, consequentemente, soltá-la. - Afinal, você nunca se esquece dessa garota? - Lee sorriu e se afastou da ruiva, ficando ao lado de Gai.

-Quando iremos, Gai-sensei?

-Dentro de dois dias, Lee! - ambos fizeram sua pose.

-Você ainda não disse o que vão fazer lá, sensei.

-O que _nós _faremos, Haru. Você irá conosco.

**XXX**

Hinata não desceu para o jantar, continuava adormecida em seu quarto.

Hanabi tentava não demonstrar sua preocupação com a irmã, porém seu pai logo notara que algo a incomodava

-Algum problema, Hanabi?

-Não senhor!

Hiashi tomou um gole de seu sakê.

-Onde está Hinata?

-E-ela está...

-...estudando com Tsunade-sama. Começou a aprender a usar seu chacra para a cura. - Neji pronunciou-se.

O líder Hyuuga pareceu não se importar com o que a primogênita estava fazendo. Terminou sua refeição e levantou-se.

-Neji, - o sobrinho olhou-o - limpe tudo. - retirou-se do aposento.

Hanabi suspirou aliviada e olhou para o primo que comia calmamente seu sashimi.

-Obrigada.

-Apenas não queria que seu pai se irritasse por pouco.

A caçula franziu o cenho, terminou seu arroz e derrubou propositalmente seu suco sobre o carpete branco.

-Não esqueça essa manchinha, _nii-san._

Subiu para seu quarto, deixando Neji enfurecido limpando a bagunça que fizera.

**XXX**

-Você soube, Sai-kun?

-Sobre o namoro do Naruto com a feiosa? - não tirou os olhos de seu desenho – Como não saber se é o assunto mais comentado em Konoha?

Ino ajeitou as flores de plástico no vaso, tentando tirar a poeira de sobre as pétalas. Olhou de relance para o ex integrante da ANBU Ne. Daria uma moeda em troca de seus pensamentos.

Sai terminou sua obra, assinou e fechou seu caderno negro. Limpou o pincel no copo da água que o garçom trouxera minutos antes e colocou-o preso sobre a orelha.

-Por que será que nos chamaram para vir aqui? - apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda, fitando a janela, porém sem realmente vê-la.

-Provavelmente para nos contar a "novidade", loira. - Shikamaru disse coçando a ponta do nariz de olhos fechados.

Os amigos nada mais disseram. O barulho de Chouji comento costelas de porco, asas de frango, batata assada e arroz com curry era o único barulho vindo da mesa dos jovens.

-Lá vem eles. - Nara anunciou ao vê-los dobrar a esquina.

-_Oie _gente! - o loiro acenou.

-_Falaê... -_ disseram em uníssono, parecendo não darem a mínima para o casal.

-Temos uma coisa para contar!

-Se for o fato de que você está namorando a feiosa, – Sai olhou para ambos com seu sorriso típico – esqueça.

-Não me chame de feiosa, seu imbecil! - Sakura segurou o homem pelo colarinho.

-Ou o que?

-Nee, Sakura-chan, por favor acalme-se! - o loiro pediu e a namorada atendeu, empurrando bruscamente o moreno de encontro ao banco. - Bem, como vocês sabem?

-Como **não **saberíamos, né Naruto? - Chouji disse entre uma costela e outra. - Apenas um idiota não saberia que você e a Sakura estão namorando.

Nesse momento, Shino e Kiba entraram no restaurante. O Inuzuka olhou para o grupo reunido no canto do local e estranhou o que Akimichi disse.

-Naruto e Sakura estão namorando? - aproximou-se da mesa e colocou suas mãos sobre o móvel, olhando surpreso para o casal.

O grupo ficou estático por um momento para logo após cair na gargalhada. Kiba não entendeu nada e não demorou para se irritar.

-_Qualé_?

Shino aproximou-se e colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do amigo.

-Acalme-se Kiba. - com a mão livre ajeitou os óculos.

-Só mesmo o Kiba para ser o _único _a não saber o que acontece por aqui! - Ino tentava conter o riso tapando a boca com a mão – Mas sim, a testuda e o bobalhão estão namorando. - balançou as mãos como se não se importasse com aquilo.

-Cala a boca, metida... - a rosada rebateu.

Kiba bateu nas costas do loiro e parabenizou-o pela "novidade". Ele e Shino juntaram-se ao grupo e pediram uma variedade de dangos.

Ninguém estranhou o silêncio de Aburame, que pensava como Hinata teria reagido à notícia.

Estaria ela bem?

* * *

_Bem, eu não responderei novamente às reviews como antes, apenas no sétimo capítulo... sim, é por pura preguiça XD_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Se Naruto me pertencesse, Hinata não seria ignorada.**

**

* * *

**_Estaria ela bem?_

**Capítulo 3:**

Hanabi bateu na porta do quarto de sua irmã.

_-Está aberta. _

A mais nova entrou silenciosamente no aposento com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos. Colocou-a sobre o criado mudo de cor anil e sentou-se na ponta da cama.

Hinata estava novamente vendo aquele álbum de fotografias.

-Coma.

-Não estou com fome, Hanabi-chan.

-Você _precisa _comer.

A mais velha fechou o álbum rosa e sorriu à caçula. Hanabi alcançou-lhe um onigiri e Hinata comeu sem pressa.

-Quando você vai sair daqui? – passou a mão nos cabelos e desviou o olhar para a janela, fitando as estrelas. – Dormiu o dia inteiro...

-Só estou cansada, Hanabi-chan. – tomou um gole do suco de laranja.

No dia seguinte treinaria com o primo e trataria de esquecer sobre o namoro de Naruto. Seus olhos fitaram o líquido e o loiro surgiu em sua mente.

A mais nova olhou novamente para a irmã e baixou gentilmente o copo, despertando-a do transe.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – sorriu à outra.

Hanabi levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Ao ver que a irmã ainda sorria, retirou-se do quarto e deixou que Hinata se alimentasse com mais calma.

Hinata deixou a bandeja onde estava e ignorou os outros alimentos que a caçula trouxera. Foi até a janela e ficou observando a lua cheia que fazia-se presente naquela noite. Ouviu uma voz conhecida. Konohamaru acenou alegremente para ela antes de gritar o nome de Hanabi, que não tardou a aparecer dando sermões no garoto.

Voltou a admirar o céu quando os mais jovens desapareceram de seu campo de visão.

Sorriu.

A lua sempre trazia para si _paz._

**XXX**

O dia mal clareara e Lee já encontrava-se de pé arrumando alegremente as malas enquanto cantarolava uma música que ouvira dias antes e da qual nem sabia o idioma.

-Gai-sensei! Haru-chan! Bom dia!

Gai saiu de seu quarto já vestido e com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

-Bom dia Lee! – bateu gentilmente nas costas do mais novo. – O fogo da juventude está ardente em você hoje, não?

-Yooosh! Sempre, Gai-sensei! – gritou batendo continência.

A porta do quarto de Haru foi aberta bruscamente e seu semblante irritadiço fez-se presente na sala.

-Mas que _droga _está acontecendo aqui? – passou as mãos nos olhos tentando focar sua visão.

-Você ainda não está vestida? Já são quase seis e dez! – o homem demonstrou-se surpreso. Como uma pupila **sua **poderia ainda encontrar-se com roupas de dormir àquela hora? – Nós já estamos prontos!

-Pessoas **normais **não acordam à esta hora em um **sábado **sem um bom motivo.

Lee abraçou a garota pelo ombro.

-Ora, Haru-chan! Existe motivo melhor do que aproveitar o máximo uma bela manhã de sol como essa?

Gai concordou balançando sua cabeça.

A mais nova socou o nariz do moreno e este cambaleou para trás.

-Eu vou voltar a dormir e _não _saio de lá antes das nove.

Fechou bruscamente a porta e o barulho do trinco foi ouvido pelos homens.

-Bem, Lee... Não desperdicemos mais nenhum minuto desta magnífica manhã! – abraçou o pupilo pelo pescoço e apontou para o horizonte.

-CORRAMOS EM DIREÇÃO AO SOL! – disseram.

**XXX**

Tenten levantara tarde naquela manhã, arrumou-se com pressa e saiu de casa sem seu desjejum.

Correu pelas ruas de Konoha até avistar a Casa Principal da Família Hyuuga. Recuperou sua compostura e tocou a campainha.

Uma pequena criança abriu a porta.

-O que deseja?

-Neji está aí?

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Neji-san não se encontra no momento. – fez uma pequena pausa – Gostaria de deixar algum recado, senhorita?

Tenten estranhou a maneira polida que a criança usava ao dirigir-se a ela. Não era sempre que era chamada de senhorita por alguém tão jovem.

-Não, obrigada. – passou a mão nos cabelos curtos da criança. Ela estremeceu com o toque e recuou um passo. A kunoichi não entendeu a ação, porém trouxe a mão para junto de seu corpo.

-Tenha um bom dia, senhorita. – fechou a porta.

Tenten deu de ombros e pensou onde Neji poderia estar. Seu antigo companheiro de equipe não fazia nada além de treinar em companhia de sua prima.

-Já sei onde ele está! – bateu o punho direito fechado sobre a palma da mão esquerda.

Encaminhou-se até o local de treinos.

**XXX**

Neji havia saído alguns minutos mais tarde do que o de costume para treinar com sua prima.

Como Hinata estava estudando com a Hokage e suas assistentes – Sakura e Shizune – sobre o chacra em uso medicinal, era normal a garota atrasar-se para o treinamento matinal com ele.

Entretanto, o shinobi sentiu-se surpreso ao vê-la encostada em uma grande cerejeira.

-Bom dia, Neji-nii-san! – ela sorriu ao mais velho.

-Oi. – aproximou-se – Não tinha aula com a Haruno hoje?

Os olhos albinos demonstraram surpresa e Hinata bateu a mão na testa.

-Esqueci!

Neji olhou-a com estranheza, não acreditando que logo _ela _havia se esquecido de algum compromisso. Porém, ao notar que uma pequena aura de nervosismo emanava dela, o mais velho logo viu que não era brincadeira.

-Depois você se desculpa com elas. – ela não mudou sua expressão – Treinemos, sim?

Hinata assentiu e colocou-se em posição de defesa. Neji ativou seu byakugan e correu em direção à garota. Ela desviou sem dificuldade do primeiro golpe, porém não viu o segundo e teve que usar o byakugan para defender-se do terceiro. O primo atingiu-a diversas vezes com golpes de força média, e ela logo sentiu-se cansada.

Após duas horas de treino sem descanso, Hinata mantinha-se encurvada e com as mãos sobre os ombros, tentando normalizar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração.

-Você está lerda hoje.

-Desculpe-me, nii-san. – seu olhar encontrou o do primo e Hinata podia notar certa impaciência nele.

Hinata sentou-se sobre uma pedra e abanou as mãos no intuito de refrescar-se. O suor escorria-lhe as têmporas e seu longo cabelo começava a grudar na pele úmida.

-Tome. – Neji jogou uma garrafa metalizada cheia d'água.

A mais nova sorriu e tomou um único gole.

-Obrigada, nii-san.

Neji notou um timbre estranho em sua voz, assim como tinha _certeza _que o sorriso que lhe fora dado **não **era o de costume.

-O que houve, Hinata-sama?

A garota olhou-o de canto, parecendo não saber onde o primo queria chegar.

-O que quer dizer?

-Por acaso a sua falta de atenção de hoje está relacionada ao namoro daquele idiota com a metida à médica?

Hinata estranhou a forma como o primo estava referindo-se aos seus amigos. Ele podia manter uma máscara fria – uma que todos os Hyuuga deveriam ter – na frente dos outros, mas em sua companhia, Neji sempre demonstrava-se educado.

Neji viu a prima fechar a garrafa e olhar seu reflexo nesta.

-Não se preocupe, Neji-nii-san. – ela jogou a garrafa de volta para ele – Eu prestarei mais atenção nos treinos a partir de hoje...

Neji murmurou algo e Hinata continuou.

-...Porque eu estou desistindo do amor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Preciso MESMO dizer que Naruto não me pertence? Ok... Ele NÃO me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

_-...Porque eu estou desistindo do amor._

**Capítulo 4:**

-O que disse? - Hinata e Neji olharam para a chinesa que chegara ao local.

-Tenten-chan?

-O que faz aqui? - Neji perguntou ríspido.

A morena aproximou-se dos dois e, ignorando completamente Neji, olhou séria para a herdeira Hyuuga.

-Explique-se. - colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu o cenho.

Hinata sorriu sem graça. Convidou Tenten para passar em sua casa após o almoço para que pudessem conversar com mais calma. Ela concordou um pouco a contragosto, mas logo começou a conversar sobre coisas bobas com a amiga. Neji chamou a atenção delas com uma tosse fingida.

-Tenten, o que veio fazer aqui? - a morena olhou torto para o ex-companheiro e deu de ombros.

-Gai-sensei me mandou uma carta anteontem. - arrumou sua bandana. - Ele e Lee chegarão hoje a tarde e pretendem passar um mês aqui! - ela sorriu.

-E você atrapalhou meu treinamento para falar sobre _ele_? - a morena assentiu. - Desnecessário.

-Não vai vê-los?

-Porque eu iria?

-Se trata de seu sensei e seu companheiro!

-Ex-companheiro.

-Arg! - bufou – Neji, você é **insuportável!**

Hinata aproximou-se e, timidamente, impediu que a discussão prosseguisse.

-Tenten-chan. - ela chamou – Lee é aquele seu amigo engraçado com sobrancelhas grossas?

-Sim, sim! - ela sorriu – Pretendo visitá-los assim que chegarem, mas eu queria que _certo alguém – _aumentou o tom de voz ao referir-se à Neji – fosse comigo.

-Eu posso acompanhá-la. - ela sorriu, porém logo corou e gaguejou – I-isso se não for um... incômodo.

A chinesa ficou feliz com a atitude da amiga. Era difícil ela tomar alguma iniciativa.

Tenten fez um sinal de "ok" com os dedos e sorriu. Combinaram de irem da casa de Hinata pelas três horas. A Hyuuga acenou enquanto a morena se afastava deles e ia em direção à sua casa.

Neji olhou para o sol e, calculando precisamente a sua posição, percebeu que já era tarde e que o almoço não demoraria a ser servido. Apressou a prima.

**XXX**

Lee foi o primeiro a avistar os portões de Konoha. Ele chamou a atenção dos companheiros e aumentou sua velocidade por entre a floresta densa que cercava a vila, saindo dessa em pouco tempo. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que se distanciara muito de Gai e Haru, mas mantinha um grande sorriso quando eles chegaram.

Haru logo implicou sobre ter sido deixada para trás – o que logo se arrependeu, já que Maito começou um de seus discursos sobre o - _imbecil __- f_ogo da juventude. Não queria estar ali e sentia uma imensa vontade de nocautear os dois e voltar sozinha para seu país. É, ela bem que podia fazer isso.

-Afinal, porque eu tive que vir? - perguntou parecendo se esquecer que o homem possuía sua guarda provisória.

-Haru-chan! Gai-sensei! - Lee balançou freneticamente os braços no ar – O que estamos esperando? - ajeitou a mochila pesada em suas costas e prosseguiu.

Ao passar pelos portões, seu sorriso se alargou e mal via a hora de finalmente rever a rosada.

_"Me aguarde, Sakura-chan"_

**XXX**

Sakura estava terminando seu almoço quando Shizune entrou arfando no refeitório.

-Aconteceu algo, Shizune-san?

-Hinata-sama não apareceu ainda? - a morena temia que a Hokage (que estava de péssimo humor) desistisse de ensinar a pequena Hyuuga.

-Calma, Hinata deve ter tido algum contratempo. - comeu um pedaço de salsicha – Ela é uma pessoa muito responsável e logo aparece se justificando.

Shizune suspirou aliviada e colocou a mão sobre o peito. Se continuar trabalhando nesse ritmo, iria ter que se aposentar antes dos quarenta.

-Ah! - ela estalou os dedos – Eu soube que você _fi__nalmente _aceitou o pedido de namoro do Naruto-kun. É verdade? - colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinou seu tronco na intenção de ouvir melhor.

-Porque essa ênfase em "finalmente"? - a rosada ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ora, toda Konoha sabe que ele luta pelo seu amor desde a academia ninja. - acusou.

-Eu sei... - ela deixou os hashis de lado.

Naquela época, Sakura não tinha olhos para ninguém além de Uchiha Sasuke e sofreu muito quando o viu partir em busca de vingança e, mais tarde, tendo que escolher entre a razão – a de proteger a vila dele quando este tornou-se um inimigo – e o coração – o amor que sentia pelo prodígio. Porém, com o passar do tempo, sua convivência com Uzumaki Naruto acabou tornando o laço entre eles cada vez mais forte e o amor foi inevitável. Ela sempre se perguntava se as coisas seriam diferentes se ela tivesse aceitado o amor do loiro antes. Talvez ele tivesse desistido de tentar trazer o amigo de volta e, por consequência, Sasuke poderia ainda estar vivo.

O semblante de Sakura ganhou um ar de nostalgia quando ela se lembrou do falecido companheiro e Shizune achou que falara algo de errado.

-Me desculpe.

-Ah, não é nada, Shizune-san. - ela olhou para a mais velha – Mas me diga: como vai o _seu _namoro?

A morena corou e, desconversando, encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Tsunade-sama deve estar precisando de minha ajuda. - sorriu torto e saiu do aposento.

Haruno sorriu e voltou a comer o obento que Naruto lhe trouxera.

Estava tão feliz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à um japonês de meia idade do sexo masculino. Como sou uma mulher, brasileira e só tenho 18 anos.. é não me pertence XD**

**

* * *

**

_Estava tão feliz._

**Capítulo 5:**

Shizune terminava de arrumar a papelada do hospital quando sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás.

-Você sabe que Tsunade-sama não gosta de visita para os _funcionários._

O homem riu e colou seu rosto ao da morena.

-Tsunade-same não tem o porque reclamar. – cheirou o pescoço de Shizune e esta riu – Seu horário acabou faz duas horas.

-O que? – ela deu um pulo para o lado e olhou para o namorado – Oh! Perdi a hora de novo! – olhou para os papéis desorganizados sobre a mesa. Se não estivessem prontos no dia seguinte, talvez sua cabeça não ficasse mais sobre o pescoço. – Me ajuda?

-Ah... – Kakashi coçou a nuca. Nunca gostou de se envolver com papeladas, principalmente as que não eram suas. Shizune virou-se para ele, passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e olhou-o com _aquele olhar. _Realmente, ela sabia como convencê-lo das coisas. – _Yare, yare..._

A morena sorriu, abaixou a máscara azul e beijou-lhe os lábios.

**XXX**

Tenten chegou na casa de Hinata por volta das quinze horas. A herdeira Hyuuga abriu-lhe a porta e ambas encaminharam-se para o quarto da mais jovem.

-Certo. Que história é essa de "desistir do amor"?

-Ah... – Hinata ficou vermelha. Acreditava que Tenten não se lembraria do assunto. – Não é nada... – mexeu em suas roupas tentando desconversar.

A chinesa sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas.

-Sei. – pausou – Você _realmente _acha que deve desistir de tudo por causa do Naruto? Desculpe amiga, mas ele não vale tudo isso.

-N-não é por causa dele, Tenten-chan. – pegou seu casaco usual e olhou para a amiga – Apenas quero pensar em outras coisas agora...

-Olha, se você quer esquecê-lo eu te entendo e te apoio... – balançou a perna que estava por cima – Mas você falou em _desistir do amor._– Hinata penteou os cabelos – Não acha que está se precipitando?

A mais nova nada disse, o que fez a morena suspirar. Tenten perguntou se Hinata estava pronta para ir e logo foram até onde Lee estava morando.

A chinesa tocou a campainha e Haru abriu a porta.

-Sim?

-Ahn.. oi. O Lee mora aqui? – tentava olhar para o interior da pequena casa à procura de qualquer sinal de Gai ou Lee, porém os olhos âmbar da ruiva mostraram um brilho estranho e Tenten sentiu-se desconfortável, desistindo de procurá-los.

-Mora, mas ele não está.

A voz de Gai fora ouvida vinda dos fundos da casa.

-Quem é, Haru? – ele foi até a porta e, ao ver sua antiga pupila, teve um ataque de felicidade. – TENTEN! – ele a abraçou com força e Haru sentiu-se aliviada ao ver que não era a única a ser tratada daquela forma.

-Sensei, me solta! – ela o empurrou, mas sorriu – Também estou feliz em revê-lo.

Gai olhou para Hinata e sorriu para ela, que corou e pôs-se atrás da morena.

-Ora, ora! Veja quem também está aqui! Seja bem vinda! – riu.

-O-obrigada, sensei.

Haru convidou-as para entrar. Os vizinhos já olhavam torto e ela começava a se irritar com a situação.

Tenten e Gai sentaram-se no sofá marrom enquanto Haru e Hinata sentaram-se em poltronas cinza e branca, respectivamente.

A chinesa correu os olhos pela moradia. Era pequena para três pessoas, mas era confortável.

Haru foi apresentada pelo sensei, mas antes que Hinata dissesse seu nome para a ruiva, Gai logo perguntou as novidades à morena. Haru estava quieta e respondia monossilabicamente as perguntas. Olhava atenta, porém discretamente, para Hinata. Seria ela a garota por quem Lee tanto suspirou?

-Sensei, ainda não vi o Lee... – a chinesa percorreu novamente o olhar pela sala.

-Hn? Lee foi falar com Sakura faz meia hora.

Hinata e Tenten se olharam. Lee não sabia de nada sobre o namoro de Sakura e Naruto. Pelo que conhecia dele, Tenten temia que ele tivesse uma reação como ou até pior do que a de Hinata.

A Hyuuga apertou os dedos na calça e a chinesa passou a mão na franja.

-Droga.

**XXX**

Quando chegou em sua nova casa, Lee apenas colocou a mala sobre a cama e correu para o hospital. Ao avistar a cruz vermelha por sobre as árvores, diminuiu o passo, apesar de afoito.

Passou pela porta automática de vidro e chegou à recepção.

-Com licença, bela senhorita.. – a moça de longos cabelos alaranjados sorriu ao elogio – Você sabe onde Haruno Sakura se encontra?

-Quem deseja?

-Rock Lee, sou amigo dela... – a recepcionista de nome Kira tocou no telefone, mas Lee interveio – Vim de muito longe e gostaria que a visita fosse uma surpresa.

Ela sorriu.

-Siga o corredor até o fim, vire à esquerda e depois à direita. Porta bege, sala doze.

-Muitíssimo obrigado! – Lee sorriu à moça e ela retribuiu o gesto.

Acompanhou com o olhar o garoto esquisito de roupas verdes até ele virar o corredor.

Não foi difícil para Lee achar a sala com as descrições que lhe foram dadas. Bateu na porta e esperou a permissão para entrar.

A rosada estava concentrada lendo a ficha de um de seus pacientes.

-Olá, Sakura-chan!

Haruno voltou seu olhar para o moreno sorridente à porta.

-Lee? – ela levantou-se e abraçou o amigo – Quanto tempo! – ela apontou para o sofá cinza e sentaram-se. – Por onde você esteve?

-Estávamos morando no exterior, mas sem um local fixo.

-Viraram andarilhos?

Ele riu. Olhou rapidamente pela sala e viu uma placa prateada pendurada na parede sobre a mesa.

-Uau! O que você é agora?

-Médica sub-chefe. Depois de Tsunade-sama, sou a mais importante no hospital.

Na verdade, ela quis dizer que depois da loira, era _ela _quem _mandava _no hospital.

-Parabéns!

A rosada agradeceu. Começaram a conversar sobre o trabalho de Sakura, mas ela queria saber dos lugares que Lee conheceu.

Após uma hora, o silêncio caiu sobre eles e o moreno decidiu que aquela era a hora. Levantou-se a Sakura perguntou se ele já ia. Ele disse que não.

-Sakura-chan, gostaria de namorar comigo?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse ia ter mais yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

-_Sakura-chan, gostaria de namorar comigo?_

**Capítulo 6:**

-Algum problema, Tenten?

-Sakura-chan e Naruto-kun estão namorando. – Hinata olhou para baixo.

Gai coçou a cabeça preocupado.

-Ah...

Ficaram em silêncio.

Hinata estava preocupada com Lee, ficava imaginando se a reação dele seria como a sua.

Ouviram o barulho do trinco e a porta de abriu. Lee surgiu e estranhou o silêncio, mas ao ver a chinesa, sorriu.

-TENTEN-CHAN! – correu e abraçou-a.

Haru revirou os olhos: era incrível como ele e Gai conseguiam ter a mesma reação.

-Não exagera Lee! - a morena pediu.

Ele se afastou e coçou a ponta do nariz. A kunoichi percebeu como o colega mudara: estava, no mínimo, dez centímetros mais alto; os músculos bem definidos marcavam sutilmente o uniforme justo; os ombros estavam mais largos e a voz um pouco mais grossa. Entretanto, continuava com o – ridículo – cabelo de tigela e o ótimo senso de humor.

-E então, Lee? – a ruiva cruzou os braços – Conte-nos como foi com a Sakura. – ela sorriu.

-Ah... – ele olhou para Tenten e logo notou Hinata timidamente sentada perto de Gai – Hinata-chan! – ela pareceu assustar-se e corou quando o mais velho se aproximou dela.

-O-oi... – ela tentou retribuir o sorriso de Lee, mas só conseguiu encolher-se. Lee riu baixo, não chateando-se com a reação dela, o que surpreendeu a garota.

Lee puxou conversa com a chinesa, desconversando sobre Sakura todas as vezes em que Haru tocava no nome dela. Tenten tentava ajudar perguntando sobre as coisas que o colega aprendera no exterior.

A conversa estendeu-se até o anoitecer e Hinata tinha que voltar para o jantar.

-Não quer que eu lhe acompanhe até a sua casa? – Lee propôs.

-Não precisa, Lee. Eu cuido dela. – a chinesa sorriu e abraçou a amiga, que havia corado, pelos ombros.

Lee sorriu e as acompanhou até a porta.

-Obrigado pela visita! _Hey,_ vamos fazer algo amanhã?

-Claro! Passa lá em casa pelas quinze horas.

-Então, até amanhã!

-_Bye! – _ela acenou.

-Boa noite, Hinata-chan. – ela sorriu e foi de encontro à amiga.

Lee fechou a porta apenas quando as amigas dobraram a rua, sumindo de sua visão.

Jogou-se no sofá sentindo fome e cansaço.

-Lee, o jantar já está quase pronto. – Gai observou seu pupilo revirar-se no sofá – Você está bem?

-Estou sim... – sentiu um cheiro familiar no ar e alegrou-se – Teremos curry? – o mais velho assentiu.

-Aquela menina era a prima de Neji? – retirou seu colete e jogou no sofá.

-Sim, Hinata-chan.

-Ela cresceu bastante, não?

Lee concordou. Lembrando-se bem de como ela era três anos antes, ele notou que a Hyuuga estava diferente: os cabelos azulados, sempre soltos, balançavam suavemente acompanhando seus movimentos; a face geralmente corada ainda possuía traços infantis, mas algumas marcas de mulher adulta já eram notados e o sorriso era sempre gentil. Estava mais bela.

Quando pegou-se pensado isso sobre ela, balançou a cabeça desconcertado.

-_Venham comer! _– Haru chamou.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, os homens depararam-se com o curry mais intragável do mundo.

-Ahn, porque não pedimos pizza? – Gai sugeriu.

-Mas eu fiz o jantar. – ao notar o olhar de nojo deles, ela bateu a colher de pau na mão esquerda, segurando-a firmemente. – Comam. – eles engoliram em seco – _Agora. _– lançou-lhes _aquele _olhar.

Sentaram-se à mesa duros como pedras.

_Engoliram _o que a ruiva chamava de jantar.

**XXX**

Após deixar Hinata em casa, Tenten resolveu seguir por um atalho para não chegar tarde em casa, pois queria polir suas armas antes de dormir - porém pensava seriamente em não fazê-lo devido ao cansaço.

Já estava escuro e o atalho, cercado por árvores, era mal iluminado.

_"Eu devia ter aceitado o convite de Hinata para dormir na casa dela..." – _pensou forçando a vista.

Tenten sentiu a presença de alguém, mas não via nada. Não estranhou os mosquitos que começavam a picar-lhe a pele, mas logo notou que haviam insetos _demais._

-Mas que droga? – tentou afastá-los e eles pareceram multiplicar-se – Saiam! – pegou algumas shurikens e atacou os insetos, matando a maioria.

Um vulto parou atrás de si e a garota tentou acertá-lo, entretanto o ser segurou seu punho milímetros antes de ser atingido. A chinesa olhou para cima e reconheceu Shino.

-Ah, é você. – guardou suas armas.

Shino olhou para os corpos mortos de seus insetos.

-Aconteceu algo? – ela perguntou.

-Você matou alguns de meus companheiros.

-Eu fui _atacada _por eles. – o moreno franziu o cenho – Você queria o que?

-Eles só estavam se alimentado.

-Exageraram. – ela disse ríspida, o que não agradou o Aburame – Você... Pode me soltar?

Shino olhou para baixo e viu que ainda prendia o pulso da chinesa. Soltou-a e colocou a mão no bolso. Viu a morena continuar seu caminho, chamou seus insetos e foi embora.

Tenten olhou sobre o ombro os insetos voltando para dentro de Shino.

Ele era estranho.

**XXX**

Hanabi comia seu desjejum quando Neji entrou na cozinha. Ao perceber que Hinata não se encontrava no aposento, pressupôs que ela estivesse no hospital.

Passou reto pela prima. Não trocaram uma única palavra desde a semana anterior e pareciam competir para ver quem ignorava quem por mais tempo. Neji abriu a porta da geladeira e procurou algo para comer – logo descobrindo que o que desejava não existia. Pegou o leite de soja, fechou a porta e sentou-se na frente de Hanabi. Quando a garota percebeu o que o primo tinha nas mãos, colocou a "disputa" – e o arroz com ovos e cenouras – de lado e exaltou-se.

-Esse leite é _meu_! – levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, que foi ao chão, e bateu as mãos abertas na mesa.

-_Heh._ Como você é escandalosa. – aproximou o copo da boca.

-Não ouse.

Neji fitou-a e sorriu em desdém, tomado um gole do leite. Hanabi então bateu no copo que voou, e o líquido acabou sujando o cabelo e as vestes de Neji.

-Qual é o seu problema? – sua voz, geralmente calma, subiu dois oitavos e a mais nova afastou o rosto do primo.

-Qual é o _seu _problema? Ou você acha que eu não sei que a nee-chan só soube do namoro daquele idiota por **sua **causa? – ela retribuiu no mesmo tom.

Neji a segurou pelos ombros e apertou o local. Nunca admitira desaforos, porque aceitaria os daquela **pirralha**? Apenas porque ela fazia parte da linhagem principal?

Hanabi conseguiu se soltar e se recompôs. O mais velho não entendia como uma _criança _conseguia o que era impossível para a maioria: tirar-lhe a paciência.

A mais nova arrumou a cadeira e, antes de sair da cozinha, olhou o primo nos olhos.

_-Eu te odeio Neji._

**XXX**

A aula de Hinata havia acabado meia hora antes do costume, mas a garota se dispôs a ajudar Shizune com alguns livros. Agradeceu involuntariamente o fato de Sakura estar até o pescoço de pacientes para atender, encarregando Shizune do treinamento.

Estava mais tranqüila desde o dia anterior. Estranhamente o clima alegre na casa de Lee a ajudou a se distrair e Naruto só voltou a fazer parte de seus pensamentos após o banho. Entretanto, foi só pensar no loiro que a garota ouviu sua voz pelos corredores do hospital. Em um caminho de dois corredores, viu o Uzumaki correr até Sakura avistá-lo e gritar com ele. A cara fechada da médica foi embora quando o loiro a beijou na testa.

Hinata apertou os livros contra o peito e correu para fora do hospital. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha de si: se continuasse agindo daquela forma, provavelmente teria que abandonar as aulas.

Passou por uma praça cheia de crianças e ouviu algo vindo em sua direção.

-HINATA-CHAN! CUIDADO!

Não conseguiu entender o que havia acontecido até ver Lee caído aos seus pés com uma enorme marca vermelha no rosto. Ao seu lado havia uma velha bola azul.

-Lee-san! – ela agachou-se – Você está bem?

Lee tossiu a areia que estava em sua boca, sentou-se e olhou para Hinata.

-Yosh! Estou sim, Hinata-chan! - fez um sinal positivo com o polegar esquerdo – E você?

-E-estou bem. – ajudou o moreno a se levantar – Porque simplesmente não desviou a bola?

Lee coçou a nuca e riu.

Um menino, sujo de terra, acenou da praça e gritou:

-_Ô _tio! Joga a bola!

Lee chutou a bola para a criança e esta voltou a brincar com os amigos. Hinata olhou para o mais velho e viu que seu cabelo estava cheio de areia. Ela o avisou e Lee tentou tirar a sujeira. Ao perceber que não estava adiantando, Hinata riu baixo atraindo a atenção do moreno e, gentilmente, pôs-se a tentar limpá-lo.

-Muito obrigada, Lee-san... – ela sorriu tímida e Lee corou.

_Nunca havia visto um sorriso tão puro._

-Ahn... – ele coçou a nuca sem jeito – Porque você estava co m tanta pressa?

-Fiquei de encontrar com Tenten-chan.

-Ah! Eu também! – sorriu – Podemos encontrá-la juntos! – propôs sem pensar, mas logo se lembrou que Haru achava **irritante **essa mania dele de convidar-se para tudo - ...B-bem, isso se você quiser... – enrolou-se.

-Seria ótimo. – ela sorriu.

Lee, então, notou os pesados livros que a Hyuuga carregava e dispôs-se a levá-los para ela.

-N-não é necessário! – gaguejou.

-Eu insisto. – sorriu. Ao ver que a mais nova ainda estava relutante, pegou os livros da mão dela – Pense que isso será um bom treinamento para mim! – levantou o indicador direito e começou a caminhar.

Hinata acompanhou-o com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Ao passar por uma árvore, ouviu um belo cantar de pássaros e, olhando para cima, descobriu um ninho com pais e filhotes. Só então entendeu o porquê de Lee não desviar a bola: ela atingiria em cheio o ninho, matando os filhotes, ainda incapazes de voar. Olhou para o moreno, que estava bem a sua frente, e surpreendeu-se. Nunca vira um gesto tão belo vindo de um homem antes. Sorriu.

_Lee possuía um bom coração._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Desculpe a demora para postar este capítulo, mas é a duas semanas eu comecei as aulas na faculdade! Isso mesmo, agora eu estudo Fisioterapia! :D~ Não que isso vá mudar a vida de vocês, mas já estou justificando minhas possíveis demoras nos próximos capítulos... já tenho até provas e trabalhos marcados XD para o mês que vem DX_

_Espero que curtam esse capítulo :) Um abração!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu odeio fillers.**_  
_

* * *

_Lee possuía um bom coração._

_**Capítulo 7:**_

Tenten voltava para casa quando avistou Shino na ponte de Konoha. Ele estava apoiado em uma das laterais de madeira e parecia observar o rio. A chinesa diminuiu o passo, porém preferiu fingir não notá-lo.

-Meus companheiros estão excitados desde ontem.

Tenten parou e olhou para Shino erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_-Hein? _– ela ficou vermelha ao ouvir a palavra que o shinobi usara.

Shino virou-se para a mulher e levantou a manga esquerda. Ao aproximar-se de Aburame e olhar para o braço dele, Tenten entendeu o que ele queria dizer com "excitados": os insetos estavam inquietos. Sua pele parecia ter criado vida já que era possível observar a movimentação de seus companheiros.

A chinesa olhou para aquilo com curiosidade, o que – de certa forma – surpreendeu Shino.

-_Tá... _e?

-Estão assim desde o encontro que tiveram contigo.

-O que? – ela colocou a mão esquerda na cintura – Você está me responsabilizando pela agitação deles? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Por quê?

-A morte foi desnecessária.

-Oh, entendo... – ela apoiou o cotovelo direito sobre a mão esquerda e levou o indicador aos lábios – Então eu deveria ter aceitado ser _atacada _por eles. É isso? – pausou – E eles não se alimentam do seu chacra?

Antes de conseguir responder, o braço de Shino formigou fortemente forçando o ninja a pressioná-lo dois palmos abaixo do ombro. Aquilo **queimava.**

A chinesa estranhou a singela mudança de chacra que emanava de Shino. Ele parecia normal, mas Tenten _sabia _que algo não estava certo.

-Shino?

Uma gota de suor percorreu a têmpora direita de Aburame, que apertou mais o braço. A chinesa sentiu que o chacra dele enfraquecia rapidamente.

"_Os insetos estão sugando todo o seu chacra... mas, por quê?"_

Receosa, Tenten colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Shino. Aos poucos sentiu uma fração de seu chacra ser consumida e os insetos logo aquietaram-se.

Shino olhou incrédulo para o local onde a chinesa o tocava. O pacto do Clã Aburame com os insetos era conhecido por muitos, mas o shinobi nunca vira – ou ouvira falar – seus companheiros agirem daquela forma e apenas acalmarem-se após consumir um chacra diferente. Não fazia sentido.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim.

Tenten olhou na direção dos olhos de Shino, mas os óculos escuros impediram que trocassem diretamente o olhar.

-Mesmo? – ele fez um sinal positivo - ...isso... costuma acontecer?

-Negativo.

-_Hn..._ – a chinesa olhou para um ponto aleatório atrás de Shino.

O Aburame olhou-a por um momento e logo após dirigiu sua atenção à mão dela que ainda o tocava delicadamente. Involuntariamente mexeu o braço, o que fez Tenten trazer a mão para junto de si. Ela deu um meio sorriso – que não foi correspondido – parecendo desculpar-se de algo, passou os dedos pela franja e continuou seu percurso.

O moreno observou-a olhá-lo por sobre o ombro antes de desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça e, sem perceber, tocou o local onde a mão dela estava.

Ela era uma garota curiosa.

**XXX**

_Konohamaru bateu na porta da casa dos Hyuuga até ser atendido. O menino de sempre abriu-lhe passagem e, como "neto do terceiro Hokage é sempre bem vindo a esta casa" - como dizia Hiashi – levou-o diretamente ao quarto de Hanabi sem precisar anunciá-lo. Ele bateu suavemente na porta que correu poucos centímetros._

_-Já disse que você não precisa fazer isso. - olhou a criança pelo vão da porta._

_-Desculpe, ordens de Hiashi-sama._

_-____Tá, tá... __pode ir._

_Ele fez uma sutil reverência e retirou-se. Hanabi, então, abriu totalmente a porta e deixou que o amigo entrasse._

_-Ele não é muito pequeno para trabalhar aqui? E se ele tiver que lutar com alguém? - sentou-se na cama de Hanabi._

_-____He. - __ela fechou a porta – Você não faz __**ideia **__da força daquele menino. - Konohamaru balançou as pernas lentamente fazendo seus pés roçarem no carpete. - Otou-sama me disse que mesmo com o selo ele possui uma força acima da média... É uma pena que ele seja da linhagem secundária._

_-Nossa. - ele dirigiu seu olhar para a janela pensativo._

_Hanabi cruzou os braços. Notara que aquela não era uma simples visita, mas não comentou nada. Não era preciso, Konohamaru já começaria a falar._

_-Moegi e Udon... - ela suspirou. Novamente aquele assunto? - Eles estão namorando._

_-____Hn. - __o silêncio surgiu, mas a Hyuuga sentia a tensão emanando de Konohamaru. Ele queria desabafar. - E isso te incomoda? Ter dois amigos namorando?_

_-É que agora eles fazem as coisas sem mim... até parece que não existo. - ele disse entrestecido._

_Hanabi passou as mãos pelo cabelo e o prendeu atrás das orelhas. Como o neto do Sandaime poderia ser tão infantil ainda? Homens._

_E quanto à garota da sorveteria? Você não gosta dela?_

_-Claro que eu gosto! - ele pareceu ofendido com a pergunta – Porque?_

_-Você não notou os olhares dela? - ele negou, mas sorriu – Idiota._

_O moreno ignorou o mau-humor da amiga e levantou-se da cama._

_-Vou lá agora mesmo!_

_Hanabi abriu a porta._

_-Obrigado, Hanabi-chan! - ele beijou delicadamente a bochecha esquerda da garota. Esta não evitou sorrir delicada e timidamente._

_Konohamaru correu alegremente pela escadaria, pulando alguns degraus na pressa._

_Hanabi tocou o local beijado. Estava quente. Seu sorriso, entretanto, morreu ao ver Neji fitando-a do final do corredor com o cenho franzido._

_**XXX**_

_Naruto revirou-se na cama e estranhou o vazio no lado esquerdo do colchão. Abriu os olhos e notou Sakura vestindo-se._

_-Sakura-chan? - a rosada olhou-o parecendo assustada._

_Ela estava saindo escondida._

_-Não queria te acordar, Naruto. - ela sorriu colocando a calça – Meu intervalo está no fim... - o loiro sentou-se na cama com o lençol cobrindo-lhe apenas as partes íntimas. - preciso voltar._

_Sakura procurava sua blusa no meio daquela bagunça que era o apartamento de Naruto. Vendo que ela começava a se irritar, o Uzumaki vestiu a calça de moletom e entregou-lhe calmamente a peça de roupa._

_-Desculpe. - ela vestiu-se e Naruto arrumou os cabelos rosados._

_-É aquele menino, não? - ela assentiu e ele a abraçou com ternura. - Quer que eu vá contigo?_

_-Não precisa. - sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente._

_-Te pego às nove._

_Sakura prendeu o cabelo, despediu-se e saiu._

_**XXX**_

_Lee e Hinata chegaram à casa de Tenten por volta das quatorze e dez, porém ela não se econtrava – algo que a Hyuuga concluiu após Lee tocar a campainha pela terceira vez._

_-Acho que ela não está, Lee-san._

_Lee concordou coçando a nuca e encostou-se na porta. Hinata continuava próxima a um pequeno canteiro de flores amarelas e brancas, mas olhava atentamente a movimentação da rua – que não era muita._

_O moreno olhou para cima, tendo que colocar a mão à frente dos olhos para que a claridade do sol não machucasse sua retina. O dia estava quente e torrar sob aquela imensa bola de fogo não era uma ideia muito agradável. Lee avistou uma árvore a pouco mais de oitenta metros de onde estavam e, apontando para ela, chamou Hinata._

_-Hinata-chan! Vamos para lá?_

_-Sim._

_Lee arrumou os – pesados – livros de Hinata ao seu lado quando sentou-se sob a sombra produzida pela cerejeira. A Hyuuga preferiu ficar de pé, entrelaçando os dedos de ambas as mãos e colocando-as à frente do corpo._

_O vento soprou calmamente e vozes conhecidas por eles foram ouvidas. Olhando para frente podiam avistar Ino e Sakura conversando. Lee observou a médica fazer uma careta à amiga e logo depois sorrir. Ele sabia muito bem qual era o assunto daquela conversa. Hinata também sabia sobre o que falavam, mas preferiu olhar para Lee; este baixou apenas o olhar, fitando uma fila de formigas que passava rente à seu corpo. A Hyuuga percebeu que Lee sentia o mesmo que ela. ____Olhá-los ainda doía._

_-Lee-san..._

_-Nee, Hinata-chan! O que tem nestes livros? - pegou o livro do topo da pilha que fizera e começou a folheá-lo._

_Ele parecia fugir de algo..._

_-Ah... sobre muitos assuntos. - ele pediu exemplos – Chacra, medicina em geral._

_O moreno perguntou o porque dela carregar livros ao invés de pergaminhos e Hinata explicou que a Hokage ordenara a substituição de um pelo outro. A Godaime acreditava que assim seria mais complicado roubá-los. Afinal, é mais difícil roubar um enorme e pesado livro do que velhos pergaminhos. Lee riu, concordava com Tsunade-sama, mas achava que a loira exagerava às vezes._

_Um filhote de cachorro aproximou-se deles e esfregou seu focinho gelado nas pernas de Hinata, fazendo-a rir ao sentir cócegas._

_-Oi, cachorrinho! - ela agachou-se e acariciou a pequena cabeça negra._

_-Você está perdido, amigão? - Lee passou a mão nas costas do filhote que balançava freneticamente seu rabo e mantinha a língua para fora da boca, volta e meia lambendo as mãos de Hinata. O cachorro pulou em Hinata e, por causa do movimento brusco, a mão dela e a de Lee tocaram-se rapidamente. Lee olhou-a por um momento, mas a Hyuuga continuava a brincar com o filhote._

_Um menino chamou o cachorrinho – que se chamava Puu-chan – e este foi embora alegremente com o dono._

_Lee e Hinata se olharam e sorriram. Naquele sorriso eles entenderam duas coisas: que eles precisavam conversar com alguém e que o outro era esse alguém._

_-Lee! Hinata! - os dois avistaram Tenten aproximando-se. Eles levantaram-se e cumprimentaram a chinesa – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhou de um para o outro algumas vezes._

_-Nos encontramos a caminho daqui, Tenten-chan. Tocamos a campainha, mas você não estava._

_-Eu disse que só chegava às quinze, Lee! - ela cruzou os braços – Bem, vamos entrar._

_Eles concordaram e seguiram a chinesa._

_Hinata olhou para Lee, que ainda sorria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam conversando sobre Naruto e Sakura... ela só não sabia quando._

_

* * *

_

_Bem, eu não achei nenhum erro, mas como estou MORRENDO de sono, se eu tiver deixado algo escapar, por favor me avisem, ok? Não tenho beta e não presto muita atenção nas coisas quando estou cansada..._

_Obrigada, novamente, à Tifa, que me alertou dos meus erros!_

**_Reviews:_**

**unknow-chan:**

_Sim, Lee é muito otimista, sempre quis ser como ele... mas menos ingênuo XD Eu o amo muito, acho que ele, por ser gentil e meigo, sempre será o homem perfeito para a Hinata... pena que não tem muita gente que concorda comigo XD_

_Não, Haru é péssima em cozinhar, mas ela é ótima em... bem, tu vai saber no próximo capítulo ;P Por tua causa do Sai também vai aparecer._

_Te amo 3_

**Pinkuiro:**

_Que bom que tu está gostando, isso me deixa tão feliz nessa segunda-feira fria aqui no RS XD_

_Sakura ficou suportável no Shippuden, ela amadureceu :) e isso é uma coisa que quero fazer nesta fic... os personagens estão diferentes porque estão mais velhos, mais maduros :D~_

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Tifa:**

_Obrigada, again e again, pelo comentário! Que bom que tu gostou :)_

_Shino e Tenten é um casal estranho mesmo, mas acho eles fofos XD_

_Um beijão fofuxa :)  
_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Boa noite, gurias! Bem, finalmente consegui finalizar este capítulo - à base de Coca-Cola sem gás e Club Social de queijo e de pizza (não curti o segundo, eca) :) Espero que curtam esse capítulo :P_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e esta fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.**

* * *

_Hinata olhou para Lee, que ainda sorria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam conversando sobre Naruto e Sakura... ela só não sabia quando_

**Capítulo 8:**

O clima na casa de Tenten era de total alegria; ela, Lee e Hinata passaram as últimas três horas a base de refrigerante e, como manda a natureza, Lee ia ao banheiro a cada dez minutos.

-Lee! Traga mais! – a chinesa gritou enquanto o moreno corria escada acima.

Hinata riu, nunca havia tomado tanta cafeína e gás em seus dezenove anos e aquela sensação engraçada que aquela mistura – ou como diriam os adultos: bomba – em seu estômago era diferente. Talvez até divertida.

Tenten olhou para um ponto fixo da sala, segurando uma lata de refrigerante em sua mão esquerda. Ela notou uma teia e nesta sua dona morta. Por mais que soubesse que aranhas não faziam parte da família dos insetos, aquele bicho asqueroso lembrou-a de Shino. Na verdade, o que ocorrera entre eles não saíra de sua cabeça, porém ela tentava a todo custo esquecer aquele _estranho._

-_Hey, _Hinata? – a mais nova olhou-a – Sabe aquele seu amigo? – ao vê-la pender a cabeça para o lado, Tenten passou a mão na testa – O que está sempre de óculos! – ela fingiu não recordar-se do nome dele.

-Shino-kun? – a chinesa confirmou com um semblante estranho o que deixou a Hyuuga em alerta – Aconteceu algo com ele? – ela inclinou ligeiramente o tronco para frente e apertou a lata de refrigerante.

-Não, não! – Tenten mexeu rapidamente as mãos – Bem... sim... – Hinata voltou a ficar tensa – Mas nada grave! _"Eu acho..." _.

Tenten explicou ligeira e superficialmente o que acontecera à Shino e Hinata, assim como eles, estranhou o comportamento dos insetos.

-Mas Shino-kun está bem?

-Pois é... – ela mordeu a borda da lata – Isso é uma coisa que eu queria que _você _descobrisse...

-Mas porque? – a chinesa terminou seu refrigerante, amassou a lata e jogou-a na lata de lixo.

-Você é amiga dele. Nunca vi alguém tão antissocial quanto ele, Hinata! – ela deu de ombros com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Hinata sorriu. Faria este favor à amiga.

**XXX**

Sai encontrava-se no topo de um vale com seu – inseparável – caderno de desenhos. Observava coisas aleatórias para pintar, mas sentia algo diferente sobre si. Estava entediado, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem o que isso significava.

A folha à sua frente continuava em branco; tudo o que tentara passar para o papel não lhe agradara e várias vezes nem chegara a completar os desenhos. Voltou para a pintura anterior e pensou em uma forma de melhorá-la.

-Onde está o vaso de plantas?

Sai olhou para trás e deparou-se com uma garota de pé. Ele não sentira sua presença – o que não o agradou – e não entendera sobre o que ela falava. Olhou para seu desenho e depois para o local retratado. No parapeito direito da janela havia um pequeno vaso amarelo que não constava na pintura.

-Antes ele não estava lá. – ele respondeu com um falso sorriso, mas acrescentou aquele detalhe à folha.

Haru curvou seu tronco para observar melhor o desenho de Sai. Seus longos cabelos cacheados tocaram sutilmente a face de Sai provocando-lhe o que ele pensara ser cócegas.

-Interessante a sua perspectiva. – ela se deu o direito de folhear uma página para trás, porém Sai fechou seu caderno, apertando os dedos – intrometidos – dela e a fazendo trazer rapidamente a mão para perto do corpo.

-Desculpe, mas o que tem aqui é... como dizem? – Haru empinou o nariz – Ah, sim! _Confidencial._ – ele sorriu e a ruiva retribuiu o sarcasmo com um meio entortar de lábios.

-Compreendo. – ela jogou o cabelo para trás e voltou a olhar a vista de boa parte de Konoha. Seu país é mais belo. – Bem, já que você está fazendo algo "confidencial", – ela sorriu – vou deixa-lo a sós.

Sai olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Eles pareciam olhos felinos, tanto pela sua cor quanto pelo brilho penetrante e enigmático. Ela retribuiu o olhar e sumiu por entre as árvores.

O ex-ANBUne abriu novamente seu caderno e traços ligeiros começaram a aparecer na folha virgem.

**XXX**

Shino banhava-se nas termas de Konoha quando Kiba chegou ao local. Ao ver seu amigo encostado em uma pedra e com uma toalha sobre os olhos o Inuzuka sorriu e aproximou-se calmamente dele no intuito de assustá-lo.

-Eu sei que é você, Kiba.

-Ah, cara! – Kiba jogou-se na água molhando tudo à sua volta – _Cê _é muito sem graça!

-Você é previsível._ – _tirou a toalha do rosto e ajeitou os óculos.

Kiba resmungou e mergulhou seu corpo na água, deixando apenas o rosto para fora. Ele notou que o braço de Shino estava avermelhado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada importante.

-Desembucha!

O Aburame suspirou e revirou os olhos.

-Não sei ao certo. Meus companheiros agiram estranhamente, ficaram inquietos e apenas se acalmaram quando sugaram parte do chacra de Tenten.

-Que bizarro... – encostou-se em uma pedra e relaxou o corpo – _Peraí!_ – aproximou-se do amigo – Tenten? Aquela amiga da Hinata?

-Sim.

Kiba sorriu com malícia. O que Shino fazia aquela beldade chinesa?

Ao notar o que, provavelmente Kiba estaria pensando, Shino segurou-lhe a cabeça e mergulhou-a na água, só permitindo que o Inuzuka voltasse a superfície quando o Aburame percebeu que o outro não aguentava mais prender a respiração. Kiba voltou ofegante e com a face vermelha. Ao normalizar sua respiração, tentou afogar Shino, mas ele apenas segurou o braço do moreno, que desistiu.

-Babaca.

**XXX**

Já estava tarde e Hinata precisava voltar para o jantar – e ela já estava atrasada.

Tenten começou a se arrumar, porém Lee se disponibilizou a leva-la para casa. A chinesa agradeceu, mas Hinata insistia que não era necessário.

-Vamos Hinata-chan! – Lee abraçou-a pelos ombros e o contato entre os corpos fez Hinata corar – Nossas casas ficam para o mesmo lado!

-É, Hinata! – Tenten abraçou a amiga pelo outro lado e a Hyuuga ficou entre eles – Pense: assim fico muito mais tranquila e você chega mais rápido em casa!

-Ah... – ela olhou-os e lhes retribuiu o sorriso – Tudo bem, então.

Tenten se afastou, porém Lee continuava abraçado em Hinata. Quando a chinesa os olhou mais atentamente, a ideia de que eles ficavam _"uma gracinha juntos" _passou por sua cabeça. Ela sorriu a eles e despediram-se.

**XXX**

Neji caminhava calmamente pelo jardim da Casa Principal. Hinata ainda não voltara da casa de Tenten e, sem os treinamentos que realizava com a prima, o Hyuuga sentia-se entediado.

O crepúsculo já iniciara, porém o calor infernal não amenizara nem um pouco, o que obrigava Neji a usar roupas que permitissem maior ventilação, e a ideia de sentar sob uma grande árvore sinceramente lhe agradava. Ele procurou um lugar mais afastado daquele imenso jardim, chegando, então, perto das cerejeiras.

Neji imaginava que aquela área estaria deserta – afinal os empregados estavam muito ocupados para afastarem-se tanto da Casa Principal – porém Hanabi encontrava-se adormecida sob uma das árvores. Seu semblante demonstrava serenidade – algo que Neji não via há tempos.

O shinobi aproximou-se sutilmente da prima e agachou-se, ficando com as mãos entre as coxas e fitou Hanabi com calma. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, o que permitia maior visualização das maças coradas; aquela única mecha continuava caída sobre seu rosto, terminando perto dos lábios entreabertos e, assim como ele, a jovem vestia roupas diferentes das de costume. Neji tinha certeza que ela treinara até momentos antes, o que explicava a cor rosada em sua pele alva e a sutil camada de suor sobre sua pele.

Ao vê-la tão serena, Neji não conseguiu evitar acha-la bela. A cena dela sendo beijada – mesmo que apenas na maçã do rosto – por aquele _pivete_ passou por sua cabeça e ele franziu o cenho irritado.

Neji afastou a mecha que caía sobre o rosto de Hanabi, prendendo-a atrás da orelha direita da menina, que suspirou pesadamente.

Hanabi abriu os olhos com calma e esfregou as costas das mãos sobre eles para focar sua visão. Ela olhou ao redor, porém descobriu-se sozinha. Pensou ter sentido o chacra de seu primo antes de despertar, porém concluiu que tudo não passava de um sonho. Ela passou as mãos no rosto e estranhou que sua mecha encontrava-se atrás da orelha.

Hanabi deu de ombros, arrumou a mecha e encaminhou-se para casa.

* * *

_Fiquei muito feliz que a cena ShinoTen agradou a maioria :D Eles são um casal estranho, mas como vocês já devem ter notado eu ADORO casais diferentes :P_

_Queria saber uma coisa: o que vocês estão achando das cenas LeeHina? Não estão muito sem-sal ou enroladas?_

_Agradeço desde já :)_

_Bem, eu vou postar isso e vou jantar :) _

_Um beijão à todas!_

_**Reviews:**_

******unknow-chan:**

_Ai, assim eu coro XD_

_Sim, Neji viu o beijo deles e ele não gostou nem um pouco :P Espero que estejas gostando desse ciuminho dele :D_

_Ahn, não tenho nenhum motivo bom o bastante para te explicar isso, acho que o Kishimoto não gosta da Hinata e eras isso... quando não gostamos de um personagem é normal colocarmos ele para escanteio..._

_Também acho que o final será decepcionante, não levo mais fé nesta história..._

_O que tu achou da aparição do Sai? Fiz ele certinho? Heeeein? XD_

_Beijão!_

**Roh Matheus:**

_É, eles precisam e vão conversar, mas ainda não sei como vou fazer isso! Na real eu estou desesperada XD_

_Mas vou tentar fazer uma cena decente entre eles XD_

_Obrigada pela review, um abraço bem forte!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Primeiramente peço milhões de desculpas pela demora, porém esse mês eu tive provas e trabalhos na faculdade, o que me tomou muito tempo. Em compensação, comecei a acelerar os casais :) Espero que gostem das cenas toscas abaixo :)_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e eu nem o quero... Mas Lee é um fofo e eu o amo!**

* * *

_Hanabi deu de ombros, arrumou a mecha e encaminhou-se para casa._

**Capítulo 9:**

Sakura olhava para o leito vazio à sua frente. Os lençóis já haviam sido trocados, porém ela ainda sentia o calor da criança que até a pouco repousara naquela cama. Ela segurava com força o ursinho de pelúcia que pertencia ao menino.

Antes do almoço ele demonstrara melhoras. Seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam abaixo do normal, mas ele respirava sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Entretanto, a Haruno estava com uma péssima sensação. Ao voltar da casa de Naruto, Naoko-san – uma das enfermeiras responsáveis pela criança – correu em sua direção com uma prancheta nas mãos e péssimas notícias.

Sakura mal teve tempo de colocar todo seu uniforme antes de correr para a sala de cirurgia. O que aquele menino tinha – seja lá o que for – não podia ser tratado com chacra. Houve uma parada cardíaca e a médica teve que abrir o peito do garoto, afastar seu esterno e massagear diretamente seu pequeno – pequeno demais – coração. Ela chamava pelo nome da criança e apenas afastou-se dela quando Shizune e Tsunade arrastaram-na para fora da sala.

-Eu podia ter massageado mais... - ela sentou-se no leito, olhou para o brinquedo que, por causa de suas mãos, tremia – eu... - afundou o rosto na pelúcia velha e fofa e deixou que lágrimas descontroladas molhassem-na – a culpa é minha. - talvez se Sakura não tivesse ido ao apartamento de Naruto, ela estaria por perto quando o coração frágil não aguentou mais bombear tanto sangue e falhou – Por favor Akira-chan, _me perdoe._

**XXX**

Hinata voltou seus olhos para cima e admirou com gosto os tons alaranjados que pareciam dançar por entre as nuvens naquele crepúsculo.

-Uau! Que pôr-do-sol incrível! - Lee exclamou.

A mulher sorriu e concordou.

Já haviam se passado quinze minutos desde que se despediram de Tenten, porém apenas palavras soltas ou frases sem sentido foram ditas entre eles. Ao passarem pelo hospital de Konoha, Lee olhou para a única janela acesa na ala leste do local. Era a sala de Sakura.

Hinata, com o canto dos olhos, viu que Lee sorrira antes de voltar sua vista novamente para o caminho.

-Lee-san, o que aconteceu?

Lee olhou para a mulher com suas – espessas – sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa, o que fez Hinata se arrepender de ter feito a pergunta.

-Eu pedi Sakura-chan em namoro.

Hinata surpreendeu-se e não conseguiu evitar corar. Não imaginava que Lee falaria de algo tão íntimo com ela. Outras milhares de perguntas passaram por sua cabeça e a mulher abriu e fechou os lábios algumas vezes tentando emitir algum som. Como Lee pareceu não importar-se com o assunto, Hinata decidiu prosseguir.

-Então...?

-Hn? - ele levou um tempo até entender sobre o que a Hyuuga falava, então sorriu – Sakura-chan me contou sobre ela e Naruto-kun, depois conversamos sobre o trabalho dela até ela ser chamada com urgência. - já estava quase escuro e, talvez por um instinto de proteção para com Hinata, Lee aproximou-se um largo passo dela.

Eles chegaram na casa de Hinata em pouco tempo. A mulher ainda refletia sobre sua reação e a de Lee perante o namoro de Sakura e Naruto. Ela se achava infantil – e realmente fora – e pensava como uma adulta poderia agir daquela forma. Sentiu que Lee era mais maduro do que aparentava ser. Realmente, aquele jeito gentil e engraçado poderia esconder de todos uma pessoa que sempre desejaria a felicidade das pessoas que ama. Hinata, então, desejou o mesmo.

-Obrigada, Lee-san. - ela agradecia tanto quanto a companhia quanto ele ter demonstrado à Hinata que se ela realmente gostava de Naruto devia ficar feliz por ele finalmente estar junto da mulher que sempre amou.

-Ora, Hinata-chan! - ele sorriu – Foi um imenso prazer fazer companhia a... - as luzes do jardim foram acesas, iluminando-os. Naquele contraste entre o negro da noite e o amarelo artificial das lâmpadas, os olhos perolados de Hinata pareciam brilhar mais do que o de costume. Lee nunca havia reparado o quão belos e cheios de ternura eles eram. - ...você.

Hinata não notou a falha na voz do homem à sua frente e Lee imaginava se os portadores do byakugan conseguiam ver borboletas voando no estômago das pessoas. Era assim que ele se sentia.

Eles sorriram um ao outro, porém antes de se despedirem um som horrendo ecoou pelo jardim.

**XXX**

Após despedir-se de Lee e Hinata, Tenten encaminhou-se para o mercado mais próximo. A morena sempre foi muito dedicada em tudo e na hora das compras não seria diferente. Cada fruta, legume e verdura era cuidadosamente escolhida e ela sempre levava o melhor para casa.

Tenten comprou o necessário e pensava no que faria para o jantar. Sushi com dango ou apenas um grande prato de yakisoba?

Saiu do mercado sem pressa e olhou para o céu franzindo o cenho.

-Acho que amanhã chove.

Ela virou para esquerda e ficou a milímetros de bater em algo.

-Não sabia que você era do tipo que fala sozinha.

A chinesa olhou para – o quase completamente coberto – rosto de Shino e segurou fortemente as sacolas de papel.

-Você? - ela balançou leve e rapidamente o rosto para ajeitar a franja ao mesmo tempo em que o Aburame endireitou os óculos escuros – O que faz aqui?

-Só estava de passagem.

-Sei... - disse erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

O que Shino dissera era mentira, claro. Após o ocorrido com seus companheiros e as – escrotas – insinuações de Kiba, era inevitável que o moreno pensasse na chinesa. Ele ainda se perguntava o porque daquilo tudo acontecer e às vezes lhe passava pela cabeça que se visse a mulher que – talvez – causara tudo aquilo algumas de suas perguntas encontrariam respostas.

Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para o lado.

-E como você está?

Ela não fazia ideia de como, com apenas algumas palavras, surpreendia Shino. Primeiro o shinobi nunca conhecera uma mulher que não pertencesse ao seu Clã que se interessasse pelos insetos que vivem sob sua pele. Depois, essa preocupação repentina.

-Bem.

O semblante da mulher ficou mais leve e ela sorriu levemente.

-Eu tenho que ir. - ela continuou sorrindo, mas parecendo estar sem jeito e Shino assentiu – _Cuide-se, Shino._

Tenten apertou o passo e sumiu por entre as demais pessoas que estavam na rua.

Quando chegou em casa, a chinesa desfez seus coques e deixou que os longos fios chocolate caíssem por sobre os ombros. Ela abriu os olhos em preocupação quando notou algo de diferente quando foi colocar sobre a mesa as presilhas que prendiam seus cabelos. Ela notou que faltava uma.

-Minha presilha!

**XXX**

Hanabi estava sentada sob uma árvore à espera de sua irmã quando Konohamaru se aproximou e encostou-se no largo tronco. A garota olhou-o por um momento e, ao notar que ele não estava como de costume, suspirou.

-Que cara é essa?

Konohamaru colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o céu.

-Conversei com Usagi-chan.

-E?

Ele suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Hanabi.

O neto do sandaime contou que declarou-se para a menina e fora aceito no pedido de namoro. Eles passaram a tarde toda conversando coisas bobas e apaixonadas – claro, tudo vindo do garoto. Na hora da despedida, Konohamaru sentiu que a garota esperava algo a mais do que um simples "tchau".

-Eu tentei, é sério!

Hanabi segurou a vontade de rir altamente, porém sorriu debochada.

-Você não conseguiu _beijá-la_? - ele assentiu – Você fugiu? Covarde.

Konohamaru já estava acostumado com as palavras ásperas que Hanabi dizia a ele e não discordava que havia sido covarde. Entretanto, aquele seria seu primeiro beijo e Usagi era mais... experiente, por assim dizer. Bem, quem mandou ele se apaixonar – como Hanabi dizia – por uma _ninfetinha_?

-Hanabi, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-À vontade.

Ele se demorou e a garota o olhou apressando-o. Konohamaru pensava em como pedir tal coisa à amiga e como fugiria dela depois disso.

-Você me beijaria?

A Hyuuga olhou-o incrédula e rosnou.

-Que _palhaçada _é essa? - o garoto pôs-se ao seu lado e fez sinal para que ela se acalmasse.

-Por favor, me escute! - ela cruzou os braços e Konohamaru prosseguiu – Olha, eu só não quero que ela me ache um idiota.

-Você está agindo como um, _nobre neto de Sandaime-sama. - _enfatizou as últimas palavras. Sabia que irritavam o amigo.

-Eu sei! - ele olhou para baixo – Mas eu _gosto _dela...

Hanabi revirou os olhos e suspirou. Afinal, que mal faria?

A garota olhou em volta , apontou para a copa da árvore e subiram nesta.

-Olha aqui: se você contar isso nem que seja para um esquilo, eu te faço mudo!

Konohamaru riu e acariciou gentilmente o rosto da garota. Ele sentou-se ao lado da Hyuuga e segurou-lhe as mãos enquanto aproximavam os lábios.

Naquela hora, Hanabi corou.

* * *

_Bem, está tarde e eu preciso dormir :) Espero que estejam gostando da história!_

_Críticas são bem vindas, mas peguem leve, ok?_

_**Reviews:**_

**Roh Matheus:**

_Que bom que tu está gostando! Espere o 10º capítulo! Terá mais NejiHana :)_

_O que tu achou das cenas desse capítulo? :P_

_Um abraço!_

**unknow-chan:**

_Xi, tudo causa celulite u.u significa "sou gostosa" em braile, então sossega :D_

_E todas as mulheres têm, eu nem ligo para isso... mas eu não desejo ter varises _

_Eles logo logo vão deixar de serem tímidos :) No capítulo 10 Hinata e Lee vão notar mais coisas um no outro e isso vai mudar coisas entre eles :B_

_Neji pedófilo! XD AMEY!_

_Concordo contigo sobre o Sai expressar seus gestos de uma forma simples e sutil. Ele logo vai voltar a aparecer :)_

_Um beijão!**  
**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Boa noite! Como foi o feriado? Visitaram os parentes que não estão mais entre nós? Eu não, fiquei jogando Devil May Cry 3 com meu namorado e depois eu dormi! :P_

_Enfim, semana que vem eu tenho prova de novo na faculdade, ou seja: o capítulo 11 vai demorar, arrã._

_Espero que curtam o capítulo 10! Um abração!_

_

* * *

_

_Naquela hora, Hanabi corou._

**Capítulo 10**

Hanabi esperou que seus lábios fossem preenchidos pelos lábios de Konohamaru.

-Me larga!

O resmungo fez a garota abrir os olhos e perceber que o amigo estava sendo erguido pelo cachecol por Neji. Konohamaru se debatia, porém aquietou-se quando olhou o Hyuuga nos olhos.

Neji olhou para a prima. As bochechas dela ainda estavam rosadas e ela parecia ainda não ter entendido o que acontecia ali. O shinobi, então, sentiu algo queimar em repulsa em seu peito. Como Hanabi poderia fazer, ou sequer sentir, qualquer coisa com aquele _imbecil_?

-Solte-o! - ela ficou de pé sobre o galho do carvalho e fechou os punhos.

-O que faz aqui? - Neji apertou com força o cachecol de Konohamaru, porém a pergunta e o olhar eram especificamente para a prima.

-_Solte-o!_

Neji fechou a mão esquerda mantendo apenas os dedos indicador e médio esticados. Hanabi abriu os olhos em espanto. Ela sabia muito bem o que o mais velho faria.

A garota olhou para o primo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, não conseguia produzir nenhum tipo de som. Konohamaru olhou assustado – e sem entender nada – para Hanabi e sentiu uma dor aguda irradiando-se do estômago para o restante do corpo e, sem perceber, gritou. Sua visão tornou-se negra por alguns segundos e logo que voltou a enxergar, olhou para Neji. Ele estava fazendo com Konohamaru o mesmo que fizera à Hinata seis anos antes.

-Pare! - ela grunhiu, porém um tom de súplica podia ser notado.

Neji tocou novamente no abdome de Konohamaru, porém não obstruiu nenhum ponto de chacra. Então olhou para o garoto.

-Saia daqui.

Neji soltou-o e deixou que caísse de mal jeito na grama. Konohamaru apertou a área dolorida e olhou para Hanabi lhe garantindo que estava bem. Ela entortou os lábios em um sorriso de alívio e Konohamaru foi embora.

Hanabi virou-se para o primo com raiva.

-Você é louco? Poderia tê-lo matado!

-Mas não o fiz. - ele a olhou como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

A garota franziu o cenho. Sentiu cada centímetro de seu corpo ferver numa raiva que tentava, em vão, conter.

-Qual é o seu problema?

Neji aproximou-se de Hanabi, que recuou um passo. Ela continuou afastando-se até que sentiu o tronco do carvalho em suas costas.

-Qual é o meu problema? - ele colocou as mãos – uma de cada lado do rosto da prima – no tronco e olhou para Hanabi por um momento. Retirou a mecha que caía gentilmente sobre a face pequena e acariciou o rosto dela. - Sabe... - os dedos de Neji percorreram desde a têmpora de Hanabi até o seu queixo. Aquele toque fez as bochechas dela tornarem-se rubras novamente. - Nunca permitirei que te toquem dessa maneira.

Antes que Hanabi pudesse questionar algo, Neji selou os lábios da garota com um beijo.

**XXX**

Após encontrar-se – pela terceira vez em tão pouco tempo – com Tenten, Shino voltou para casa e procurou por seu pai. Ele contou a Shibi sobre os acontecimentos com seus companheiros e, assim como Shino, o mais velho nunca soubera de nada parecido.

Shibi pesquisou nos pergaminhos do Clã sobre o ocorrido, porém não achou nada que o explicasse.

-Talvez isso tenha sido causado por estresse, - enrolou o último pergaminho – alguma mudança hormonal, ou – amarrou uma fita amarelada devido ao tempo em volta do pergaminho – paixão.

-Não sinto-me estressado e tenho certeza que meus hormônios estão em perfeito estado, Otou-sama.

-Seria paixão, então?

A imagem de Tenten sorrindo passou pela mente de Shino.

-Não há motivos para tal, Otou-sama.

Shibi olhou para o filho e balançou lentamente a cabeça em sinal de que Shino podia retirar-se.

Shino encaminhou-se para seu quarto à espera do jantar. Ele pegou algo do bolso de seu casaco, retirou a veste, jogou-a sobre uma cadeira e deitou-se na cama. Observou com cuidado a presilha que Tenten deixara cair mais cedo. Ele tentou avisá-la, porém a chinesa simplesmente desaparecera no meio de tanta gente. Precisava devolvê-la o quanto antes.

-Ele está apaixonado. - disse enquanto tomava sakê.

-Shino-kun mentiu? - um jovem empregado serviu novamente Shibi.

-Não. - olhou para o empregado – Ele apenas não percebeu isso.

**XXX**

Sai voltava para casa após uma missão – qualquer tarefa com Naruto, até mesmo resgatar animais perdidos, é uma grande missão – que a Hokage lhe ordenara. O shinobi desejava um bom banho, já que o trabalho lhe rendeu uma queda em uma poça de lama junto ao loiro. Como era possível um homem na idade do Uzumaki continuar sendo tão desastrado? Pobre feiosa.

O ANBUne tateou os bolsos à procura de suas chaves e abriu a porta. Jogou as roupas sujas no cesto e banhou-se em água gelada.

Após alimentar-se, Sai sentou-se sobre o futon e pegou seu caderno. Passou rapidamente o olhar pelas páginas velhas, parando em uma em particular.

Sai estalou a língua. Algo em sua obra estava incompleta, mas ele não sabia decifrar o que. Procurou uma folha em branco e começou outro desenho, ficando verdadeiramente insatisfeito. Após a quarta ou quinta tentativa, Sai franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e desistiu, deixando o caderno de lado e deitando-se sob as cobertas.

Para onde teria ido sua imaginação?

**XXX**

Lee e Hinata dirigiram-se à direção de onde julgavam ter vindo o som que ouviram. Estavam preocupados, pois tinham certeza que havia sido um grito de dor.

Correram por entre os grandes carvalhos do jardim Hyuuga e não tardaram a avistar um pequeno e cambaleante vulto aproximando-se. Hinata aumentou sua velocidade quando o viu caindo, porém, felizmente, Lee fora mais rápido e segurou o corpo desacordado.

A Hyuuga aproximou-se ofegante enquanto Lee deitava o garoto na grama úmida.

-Kohohamaru-kun? - ela murmurou enquanto checava os pontos vitais dele.

-O que ele faz por aqui?

-Konohamaru-kun e Hanabi-chan são amigos, ele sempre a visita. - Hinata checou o pulso. Estava fraco. - Mas não sei porque ele estava _aqui. - _referiu-se àquela parte do jardim enquanto analisava o chacra do garoto.

Hinata franziu o cenho quando passou as mãos sobre a porção abdominal dele.

-Há um ponto de chacra obstruído... - disse mais para si do que para Lee, mas o homem ficou preocupado.

Quando a mulher pressionou o ponto de chacra obstruído, Konohamaru gemeu alto, porém permaneceu desacordado. Lee percebeu que ele suava frio e colocou sua jaqueta sobre o garoto no intuito de aquecê-lo. Konohamaru imaginou que apenas um ponto de chacra obstruído apenas lhe causaria uma dor incômoda. Entretanto ele não imaginava que isso desregularia todo o seu chacra, impedindo-o que circulasse por seu corpo. Mesmo que seu coração ainda batesse, ele não era um Hyuuga como Hinata. Neji poderia matá-lo como se fosse uma mera mosca, se assim desejasse.

Lee viu Hinata fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente antes de aproximar as mãos abertas do corpo do garoto. Uma aura esverdeada contornou as mãos da mulher, porém, menos de um minuto depois, ela enfraqueceu e desapareceu. Hinata olhou para as mãos trêmulas, cruzou os braços como se estivesse com frio e escondeu as mãos sob as axilas.

-E-eu falhei...

Hinata sentiu-se uma inútil. Estudara tanto, compreendera perfeitamente a teoria... como poderia falhar na prática?

Lee segurou gentilmente o queixo de Hinata e virou o rosto dela para si, encarando-a nos olhos.

-Ora, Hinata-chan. Você deve estar cansada. - o homem segurou as mãos dela e as trouxe para frente, largando-as em seguida. Sorriu. - Gai-sensei sempre me diz: - esticou o indicador para cima, fechou os olhos e tentou imitar a voz de seu sensei - "Sempre acredite no fogo da juventude e nunca desista, não importando o tamanho do desafio!". - sorriu fazendo aquela típica pose deles.

Lee nunca poderia usar ninjutsu ou genjutsu, por mais que treinasse ou desejasse. Entretanto ele decidiu focar toda a sua força no taijutsu e transformou-se no melhor nisso em toda Konoha. Mesmo sua genética lhe negando várias técnicas, Lee decidiu sorrir e dar o melhor de si apesar dos limites impostos a ele. E Lee sempre almejava aperfeiçoar-se, o que o fazia forte.

Hinata devia fazer o mesmo, então sorriu. Sorriu tão docemente que deixou Lee sentindo-se bobo.

-Bem... - ele desviou o olhar para Konohamaru – Vou levá-lo ao hospital. - encabulou quando Hinata se aproximou.

-Vou com você!

-Não é preciso, Hinata-chan! - ele sorriu – Por favor descanse.

Hinata tentou argumentar, estava preocupada com Konohamaru. No fim, deu-se por vencida. Ajudou Lee a posicionar Konohamaru nas costas do homem de uma forma que ambos ficassem confortáveis. Protegeu o garoto com a jaqueta de Lee e acariciou as madeixas castanhas e desarrumadas.

-Melhor eu ir, Hinata-chan. Ou senão ficará tarde.

Hinata olhou para Lee e segurou-lhe as mãos delicadamente.

-Muito obrigada, Lee-san. - ela agradecia por Lee não tê-la julgado quando falhara. Estava tão acostumada com as reclamações do pai que não esperava coisa diferente de Lee. - Tenha uma boa noite. - sorriu e soltou as mãos de Lee.

Lee sentiu a face pegar fogo e, de seu jeito tímido, gaguejou um pouco ao despedir-se de Hinata.

-B-b-boa noite, Hinata-chan. - curvou-se de um jeito rígido e ela riu achando a cena engraçada.

Lee apenas se acalmou quando virou à direita e correu o mais depressa possível até o hospital.

Hinata olhou para as mãos e as colocou junto ao peito. Estavam quentes...

"_Que sensação engraçada será essa?"_

_

* * *

_

_Admito que está ficando cada vez mais difícil fazer estes dois se apaixonarem sendo fiel a eles. Mas vou acelerar as coisas... ou pelo menos tentar, né?_

_Estou respondendo às reviews via reply, espero que vocês estejam recebendo elas._

_Um abraço!_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Boa tarde gente!_

_Milhares de desculpas por mais um atraso, mas até semana passada eu estava em provas na faculdade e agora estou correndo atrás de um mega trabalho que tenho que apresentar dia seis. Desejem-me sorte o/_

_Espero que gostem desse mini capítulo :)_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, eu não tenho tempo para pôr fora com tanta bobagem.**

_

* * *

_

_"Que sensação engraçada será essa?"_

**XXX**

**Capítulo 11:**

Os lábios de Neji afastaram-se dos de Hanabi lentamente. A garota abriu os olhos – que nem notara que os havia fechado – e fitou o primo.

-Que _droga _foi essa, Neji? - ela franziu o cenho e afastou Neji de si.

-Um beijo.

-Eu **sei **o que é um beijo! - ela rebateu ríspida – Você é meu primo!

-Então porque não me impediu? - perguntou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Hanabi desviou o olhar por um instante, mas logo voltou a encarar o homem à sua frente. E desta vez mais irritada.

-V-você me pegou desprevenida, só isso! - Hanabi não notara que gaguejara, mas tal fato não passou despercebido pelo homem.

_-Desprevenida? - _a garota percebera que falara besteira quando ouviu o primo utilizar _aquele _tom sarcástico. Neji aproximou-se da prima novamente e segurou-lhe o queixo – Ora, Hanabi, você é uma Hyuuga. Poderia bloquear meus pontos de chacra ou parar meus batimentos cardíacos se você quisesse. - ele sorriu e Hanabi cerrou os punhos – _Admita _que você queria isso.

Neji fechou os olhos e aproximou-se novamente da prima para mais um beijo. Entretanto, desta vez, Hanabi reagiu e deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara.

-Isto é um bom impedimento? - ela sorriu quando Neji demonstrou-se furioso. Como seu primo pudera roubar-lhe o primeiro beijo? Como toda mulher (ou moça, no caso de Hanabi), ela desejava dar o primeiro beijo em alguém que realmente amasse. E este alguém, com certeza, não era o primo... - _Eu não te amo!_

Hanabi desceu da árvore, olhou para o primo e correu para casa.

"_Será mesmo, Hanabi?"_

**XXX**

-Como é que é? - Tenten bateu as mãos na mesa e Hinata encolheu-se.

A Hyuuga havia esquecido seus livros na casa da amiga e voltara para buscá-los. Entre trivialidades, Hinata acabou comentado o que acontecera na noite anterior e o que sentira quando segurou as mãos de Lee.

-Algum problema, Tenten-chan?

A chinesa desfez a careta presente em sua face. Hinata era tão ingênua... Afagou as longas madeixas azuladas e sorriu.

-_Problema? _Nenhum.

Hinata não entendera o motivo da ênfase, apenas olhou para o relógio na parede levantando-se assustada.

-Estou atrasada!

**XXX**

Sakura corria para o banheiro pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos.

Seu estômago parecia um ser à parte de seu corpo. O órgão embrulhava-se como se tivesse vida própria. O gosto amargo da bile estava impregnado em sua boca e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se livrar dele.

Após liberar o que restara de seu desjejum, a médica sentia como se sua laringe pegasse fogo e ela, inutilmente, tentava aliviar a sensação tomando água gelada.

Shizune estava preocupada e tentava impedir os vômitos dando à Haruno os mais diversos chás – o que talvez estivesse piorando a situação.

Tsunade achava normal Sakura reagir daquela maneira após todo o estresse que passara. Perder um paciente – ainda mais tão jovem quanto o da rosada – poderia acabar com qualquer médico físico e emocionalmente.

-Eu havia lhe liberado hoje, Sakura. - a loira disse sem desviar os olhos da papelada em suas mãos. Papelada inútil, por sinal.

-Estou bem, shishou.

A Hokage suspirou.

-Naruto-kun veio visitá-la, Sakura-san! - Shizune exclamou na esperança de que o loiro convencesse a médica a descansar.

Sakura sorriu e sentiu-se mais leve quando o – barulhento – namorado a abraçou.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Nem consegui me despedir de você hoje pela manhã!

-Desculpe, Naruto. Eu estava atrasada...

Naruto beijou docemente os lábios da namorada, estranhando o gosto amargo presente neles.

-Você está bem? Está pálida!

-Estou bem, é só um desconforto... - ela sorriu torto.

Naruto a abraçou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. A porta foi aberta e todos – menos a Hokage – voltaram seus olhos para Hinata, que humildemente pedia desculpas pelo atraso.

-Bom dia, Hinata-san! - Shizune fora a primeira a pronunciar-se – Chegou bem na hora! - a morena disse enquanto corria de um lado para o outro da sala tentando arrumar as pastas de pacientes em seus devidos lugares.

Hinata suspirou aliviada.

-Bom dia Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama, – a loira apenas acenou – Sakura-san, – a rosada assentiu e abraçou-se mais à Naruto – Naruto-kun. - sorriu.

Naruto estranhou que a Hyuuga não gaguejara ou corara ao dirigir-lhe a palavra. Depois que Sakura comentou, Naruto começou a reparar nas manias da mulher.

Hinata levou os pesados livros até a estante e começou a guardá-los. O loiro acariciou as madeixas de Sakura e aproximou-se de Hinata, ajudando-a.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun. - ela sorriu novamente.

Naruto retribuiu o gesto e colocou as mãos na nuca.

Sakura teve uma sensação estranha e aproximou-se do namorado, segurando-o firmemente pelo braço. Naruto estranhou a ação da mulher, mas sorriu.

-Tsunade-shishou? - a Hokage olhou-a – Posso descansar o restante do dia?

-À vontade.

Sakura despediu-se de todas e saiu, levando Naruto pela mão.

Ela não sentira-se bem naquela sala. A aura que emanava de Hinata estava diferente...

...E ela não gostara nada disso.

**XXX**

Tenten preparava o almoço quando ouviu batidas na porta.

-Já vai! - gritou após provar o molho e apagar o fogo. Ela correu até a porta e a abriu, surpreendendo-se com quem estava à sua frente – Shino? - sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. - O que faz aqui?

-Você não é uma boa anfitriã, é?

Tenten franziu o cenho, mas convidou-o para entrar. Em seu interior, a chinesa desejava – e muito – fazer o moreno engolir aquele jeito de ser.

-Então? - ela cruzou os braços.

Shino, que observava a casa com interesse, olhou para a morena.

-Acho que isso pertence a você.

O Aburame tirou do bolso de seu casaco uma pequena presilha.

-Minha presilha! - ela sorriu, mas depois franziu o cenho – Espere aí... O que _você _fazia com ela?

Shino suspirou. Como aquela mulher poderia ser tão desconfiada?

-Antes que você conclua seu pensamento, - Tenten estalou a língua – ela estava no chão. Deve ter caído do seu cabelo quando nos encontramos.

A chinesa pareceu pensar sobre aquilo. Então notou que fora estúpida ao acusar o moreno daquela forma.

Shino, entretanto, ignorou o comentário e prendeu a presilha na franja de Tenten, possibilitando que o homem visse melhor os grandes – e belos – olhos castanhos da chinesa. Quando sua mão afastou-se das madeixas escuras, tocou sutilmente a pele da mulher. Ela era, assim como Tenten sempre imaginou, gelada.

-Obrigada...

O homem assentiu e encaminhou-se para a porta, tocando a maçaneta dourada – e devidamente polida.

-Shino! - ele a olhou e Tenten sentiu as bochechas queimarem, recompondo-se em seguida – Bem... como pedido de desculpas... - Shino colocou as mãos nos bolsos – agostaria de almoçar comigo?

O Aburame sorriu sutilmente por detrás da gola do casaco.

-Adoraria.

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando da história :)_

_Qualquer ideia, podem me dizer :P_

_Abrações!  
_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Primeiramente, peço humildemente perdão pela demora desde capítulo. Digamos que esse semestre não foi muito bom e apesar de minha pastas de fics simplesmente desaparecer do pc, seria injusto eu desistir de UNCAA. Agradeçam, entretanto, à unknow-chan, a pessoa que mais me deu força e estímulo para que eu continuasse. Obrigada, guria!_

_Esse capítulo, como pedido de desculpas, terá dois beijos. Arrã, dois. Eu não quis por Hinata ou Lee neste capítulo por planejar algo a mais para eles no próximo, então quando comecei a cena que iniciaria a repercusão deles, deletei :P_

_Espero que gostem. Quanto às reviews, agradeço todas, mas estou sem tempo para respondê-las no momento._

* * *

"_-Adoraria."_

**XXX**

**Capítulo 12:**

Ao tentar abrir os olhos, sua visão tornou-se enevoada, obrigando-o a colocar as mãos sobre eles, pressionando levemente as pálpebras. Seu abdômen latejou devido ao movimento brusco e repentino.

-Konohamaru-kun! - Hinata aproximou-se do garoto, lhe ajudando a sentar, preocupando-se com o gemido de dor que ele soltara – Sente-se bem?

Konohamaru abriu dois terços das pálpebras – por Deus, aquilo parecia pesar toneladas – e olhou para Hinata que sorria nervosa.

-Você – sua voz saiu débil – é a irmã de Hanabi, certo?

-Certo! - ela sorriu aliviada e ergueu-se, preparando uma nova bolsa de soro para ele. - Lee-san o trouxe noite passada. - ela reparou que Konohamaru tentava entender onde estava e o porquê – Calma. Este medicamento geralmente causa tonturas. - após trocar as bolsas de soro, Hinata verificou a temperatura e pressão do garoto, alegrando-se ao garantir que estavam normais.

-Porque estou aqui?

-Um de seus pontos de chacra foi obstruído, dificultando a circulação dele. Assim seu corpo ficou desequilibrado e como provavelmente você se esforçou fisicamente ou teve alguma situação de estresse, você atingiu o cansaço extremo, desmaiando.

Konohamaru olhou para sua esquerda ao sentir o estômago revirar, deparando-se, então, com Hanabi adormecida sobre uma poltrona perto de seu leito. Passou o dorso das mãos sobre os olhos como se aquilo não passasse de um delírio.

-Hanabi-chan está aqui desde cedo, quando soube de sua internação. Parece que ela gosta muito de você.

As palavras da mulher tornaram a face de Konohamaru rubra. Piscou algumas vezes, perplexo com a ideia de Hanabi nutrir algum sentimento positivo para com ele. Hinata, então, retirou-se do aposento.

-Eu não gosto de você. - Konohamaru virou-se para a garota já devidamente sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a poltrona. - Mas não seria legal se você morresse. - passou a mão pelo cabelo e franziu o cenho.

-Isso foi um elogio? - tentou sorrir, porém tossiu umas duas vezes, inclinando bruscamente o tronco para frente, machucando o abdômen com o esforço, o fazendo gemer.

-Não se esforce, seu imbecil! - ao invés de demonstrar censura, como queria, suas feições demonstraram preocupação. A mão esquerda da jovem repousou sobre o estômago de Konohamaru enquanto a mão direita arrumava as bagunçadas e suadas madeixas castanhas.

Os olhos castanhos e os perolados fitaram-se e Konohamaru pôs sua mão sobre a dela e acariciou a face de Hanabi com a livre. A garota estremeceu com o toque gentil e desajeitado, corando.

Sentiu o coração de Konohamaru acelerar antes de seus lábios tocarem-se.

**XXX**

Sakura estava nervosa sobre o sofá. Batucava os dedos no móvel e movia sua cabeça para todos os lados, parecendo perdida. Volta e meia olhava para o relógio de parede e ela jurava que aqueles ponteiros não se moviam, apesar de ter certeza de que passaram-se horas desde a última vez em que olhara para eles. Ino aproximou-se da amiga, passando a mão em frente aos olhos dela, preocupada, tentando ver se Sakura estava viva ainda.

-Oi, testuda! - o apelido nada carinhoso pareceu ter despertado Sakura de seu transe, já que ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

-Porquinha.

-Eu te disse que o tempo já passou. Vai ver o resultado ou não? - ela ergueu-se, ficando de pé e colocou a mão esquerda na cintura, jogando a franja para o lado com a mão direita.

Sakura sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao olhar para o pequeno exame de farmácia que Ino havia lhe comprado quando ela lhe ligara desesperada meia-hora antes.

Já fazia um tempo que ela sentia-se estranha, porém após a morte de seu pequeno e querido paciente, aquilo que parecia preso em seu interior explodiu. Sentia-se enjoada por coisas mínimas ou que antes não dava importância. Até o cheiro de Naruto lhe causava ânsias de vômito – a obrigando a fazer plantões ou mudar os horários no hospital para evitar ficar muito tempo perto de seu amado. Sentia-se mal por isso, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer ao loiro que o cheiro dele a enojava.

A médica pegou o exame, porém não teve coragem de verificá-lo. Entregou para Ino, que suspirou achando tudo aquilo uma grande bobagem.

-É, teremos uma nova testuda ou um novo paspalho correndo por aí daqui a pouco. Você está grávida! - apesar da frase soar grosseira, Ino sorriu alegre quando verificou o resultado positivo.

-Não... tudo menos isso! - ela murmurou, obrigando a loira a ajoelhar-se à sua frente.

-O que disse, Sakura? - a rosada suspirou longamente e logo caiu num choro desesperado, assustando Ino – C-calma! Não foi minha intenção falar aquilo sobre seu futuro filho, você sabe que...

-O problema não é esse! - ela disse com esforço. - Naruto, ele...

-Hei, - segurou as mãos de Sakura e lhe sorriu – tenho certeza que ele vai amar a notícia e...

-NARUTO NÃO PODE SABER, PORCA!

Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas assustada, tanto pelo grito de Sakura quanto pelo fato desta tê-la chamado de **porca** ao invés de **porquinha.**

Antes, porém, da loira tentar descobrir o porque de todo aquele desespero, a porta fechou-se, e ambas notaram que Naruto havia voltado de seja lá onde ele esteve.

-O que eu não posso saber, Sakura-chan?

**XXX**

O cuco anunciou meio-dia. O pequeno pássaro de madeira bateu suas asas a cada badalada, sendo o único som a ecoar pela pequena e modesta casa.

Tenten estava _visivelmente _irritada. Seus olhos castanhos estavam voltados para o garfo que girava entre os dedos da mão esquerda, entretanto não o via de verdade. A mão direita repousava sua cabeça e uma linha de desagrado era nítida em sua testa. Bufou.

-Minha presença te incomoda? - Shino, pela primeira vez desde que aceitara o convite para o almoço, formulou uma frase completa.

Tenten apertou o garfo com força, voltando seus olhos para o moreno à sua frente.

-Quer saber? Incomoda sim! - ela apontou o indicador direito para Shino e continuou – Na boa, eu te convidei para almoçar comigo e tentei **várias **vezes manter algum diálogo simples com você! Eu falei de tudo que vocês garotos gostam e por acaso você falou algo além de simples monossílabas? Não! - ela apertou mais o garfo, entornado-o.

Levantou-se e recolheu seu prato, levando-o até a cozinha. Largou a louça na pia e batucou os dedos na pedra que a envolvia.

Shino fechou os olhos por um instante, suspirando. Repetiu as ações da morena, porém com calma.

-Sério, eu não sabia que seu nível de antissocialismo era tão alto! - disse quando o moreno entrou na cozinha.

-E o que te faz pensar que sou antissocial?

-E não é? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Até sobre armamentos ninjas eu falei e você só ficou com essa irritante cara de paisagem!

-E se eu te dissesse que esse tipo de assunto não me interessa? - ele a viu encostar-se na pia e olhá-lo surpresa.

-Como?

-Não é esse o tipo de conversa que se espera ter com uma garota. - ele parou ao seu lado, porém manteve-se longe da pia úmida – Mas entendo que você seja diferente. - Tenten franziu o cenho tentando demonstrar irritação, entretanto o que sentia era um pequeno descontentamento.

-Ah, sim. - Tenten cruzou os braços, irritada e desviou o olhar por um instante – Esqueci como vocês costumam chamar garotas como **eu**. E sabe? - olhou para o rosto do moreno e mesmo de óculos, Shino sentiu que ela olhava em seu interior. -Não tem graça nenhuma.

Shino suspirou.

-Essa sua mania de supor é muito irritante, sabia? - aproximou-se dela, encurralando-a entre ele e a pia. – Mas... deve ser por você ser assim, diferente, que você não sai da minha cabeça.

Tenten o olhou incrédula..

-Que brincadeira é essa, Shino?

Shino suspirou novamente. Ela, _realmente, _era uma garota curiosa.

-Não sou do tipo que brinca. E você sabe disso, Tenten.

Tenten sentiu as maçãs do rosto quente. Shino nunca a chamara pelo primeiro nome. Viu-o retirar o capuz de sobre a cabeça e abrir o zíper de seu casaco até a metade do tórax, deixando que apenas os óculos escuros a impedissem de vê-lo por completo.

Tocou a face trêmula de Tenten e beijou-a.

**XXX**

Sai encontrava-se na biblioteca de Konoha. Há um bom tempo aquele se tornara seu lugar favorito em toda a vila. Havia centenas de livros, dos mais diversos assuntos e nunca se cansava daquele local. Era calmo e lhe transmitia tranquilidade.

Seus olhos negros corriam pelas páginas de mais um livro sobre sentimentos humanos. Por mais que tivesse aprendido muito desde que fizera amizade com Naruto, Sakura e os outros, nunca era demais aprender coisas novas, era? Assim que encerrou o capítulo quatorze, voltou seus olhos para a janela, pela posição do sol, constatou que já era hora do almoço e que era melhor descansar de suas leituras por um momento. Por via das regras, devia deixar os livros que não fosse retirar sobre a mesa, mas a bibliotecária já estava acostumada com o fato dele sempre os guardar, talvez para que não se esqueça de sua exata localização, talvez por simples cortesia. O fato era que a velha e simpática senhora desistira de tentar pará-lo.

Seguiu por entre os corredores extensos da biblioteca e após guardar os livros que lera, encaminhou-se para a seção de psicologia. Quem sabe havia chego alguma novidade?

Passou os olhos pelas estantes e um livro lhe chamou a atenção. Quando foi pegá-lo, entretanto, uma mão pousou sobre ele, fazendo com que Sai acidentalmente tocasse a pequena mão que desejava alcançar o livro. Levou a mão de encontro o corpo e olhou para o lado, deparando-se com Haru.

-Olá de novo! - ele disse – Pequena enxerida.

-Haru.

-Olá de novo, Haru! - ele sorriu – Sua pequena enxerida.

Haru revirou os olhos e pegou o livro da estante, abraçando-o junto ao peito, de uma forma infantil.

Os olhos âmbares dela encararam o moreno à sua frente, porém diferente da primeira vez em que se encontraram, a língua de Haru não parecia tão afiada. Sai olhou para os lados por um momento, mesmo que não procurasse por algo, voltando a olhar a garota.

-Você não é daqui, certo?

-Certo.

-E está aqui...?

-Maito Gai e Rock Lee.

Haru não estava sendo clara em suas respostas e tudo o que Sai pôde supor era que ela era namorada de Lee, ou algo assim, já que não tinha um traço sequer de Gai-sensei, homem que ele desconhecia se tinha ou não filhos.

-Vai perguntar mais alguma coisa sobre minha vida pessoal, senhor "não vi o vaso de flores"?

-Sai.

-Que seja. - Haru passou a mãos entre os cachos ruivos e fitou a capa do livro por alguns segundos. Realmente precisava dele? - Você o quer? - balançou o livro para Sai.

-Sim.

-Hn... - ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, e então sorriu – Só se você me pagar um sorvete.

* * *

_Bem, espero que as cenas de beijos sejam do agrado de vocês._

_Não, eu não sei com quem a Hanabi vai ficar, pois adoro ambos os casais. Dêem suas opiniões._

_Peeeergunta: que cena vocês mais gostaram? E porque?_

_Abraços o/_

_P.S: Na boa, que droga que ficou esse site agora! Fiquei vinte minutos procurando onde se postava os capítulos! Gah!  
_


End file.
